Just fear me, love me
by ZiggycamefromMars
Summary: Sarah returns to the Labyrinth after Toby wishes their sister away. (Rated M, just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever Labyrinth fic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

A lot had changed in the six years since the Labyrinth. Her brother, Toby, was doing well at school; he excelled in English, writing imaginative, yet simple, stories about goblins. Sarah had hated his tales from the start and even now, as she was sat listening to one, she found herself drifting off.

"Sarah!" Toby whined, shoving a page full of his scraggly handwriting in her face. "You promised you would listen! The Goblin King will get you otherwise!"

Sarah hissed under her breath, rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Shaking her head at his mention of Ja-_the_ _Goblin King, _she pressed herself against the back of the chair. "Toby, the King isn't real. He's just a part of your imagination."

She had told him time and time again that _he _wasn't real. Truth was, she knew he was all too real, but didn't want to focus on him any longer. Her time in the Labyrinth was up; Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus were all gone. They were just part of her imagination. It wasn't real. The Labyrinth didn't exist. She did not miss any of them.

"He is too! I know he is!" He climbed from his chair and ran to Sarah, his little arms outstretched. He kissed her on the cheek-a sign of affection- as she pulled him onto her lap, and pouted. "You read me those stories, and in those stories Goblin King can turn into an owl. I always see an owl outside my room, Sarah!" He pointed a finger to his window, and frowned once he realised nothing was there.

Both waited, peering superstitiously at the window. When nothing happened, as Sarah had expected, she pulled Toby closer, and ruffled his hair. He struggled slightly and kicked, not wanting to give in. The room stayed deathly silent and, as Sarah had guessed, Toby had thrown his sheet of paper on the floor in a mild strop, and was now on silent protest.

She smiled. "Toby, that's just coincidence. Either coincidence or your imagination!" she paused, peering at the disappointed look on Toby's face and sighed. "He's only ever existed in our dreams, you know? I used to have those."

"I'll never believe you, Sarah!" he vehemently declared, throwing his tiny fists at Sarah's stomach. "I'll never believe a word you say! Never! He is real!"

Wordlessly, she took a hold of his fists and placed him on the floor. Toby peered up at his sister in defeat, sniffing, before getting to his feet and issuing her with one of his more…frightening glares. A flash of lightening outside caused him to jump back onto her lap and, as mean as it was, Sarah found herself laughing.

"Oh, Toby!" she chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. She paused as a crack of lightning lit up the room once more, and held her brother tighter as she felt him stiffen. The rain outside seemed almost unstoppable; it started with a light patter against the window pane, and now crashed down onto the roof of the house.

Nervously, and with much trepidation, Sarah rose and carried her six year-old brother across to his bed. She placed him under the sheets, adorned with stars, and tucked him in. After placing a curt, yet gentle, kiss on the forehead, she sharply turned on her heels and closed the curtains and the blinds with a flourish. Stepping back, and thankful that the lightning was not so visible, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Sarah?" Toby whined, wriggling under his sheets. He whined for a few moments more, hoping it would catch Sarah's attention, but eventually gave in when his attempts to stay up seemed futile. "Sarah!"

Tutting, she began to edge towards his bed, but found herself halting at the sound of Amelia's cries. "Amelia, I'm coming!" Sarah ran from Toby's room, panic stricken as she knew that Amelia was deathly frightened of thunder and lightning.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Sarah found her half-sister curled up in the corner of her cot, holding a ragged old rabbit. Picking the small, screaming baby up, Sarah felt a sense of familiarity of the situation. Hadn't she already been through this before?

Toby screamed from his room, the threat in his voice growing more evident to Sarah. Exhausted by now, Sarah threw her head back and cried, "Oh, Toby, stop it!" She placed the baby back in its cot, ran as quick as possible to Toby's room, but halted once more when Amelia started screaming.

She stood in Toby's doorway, unsure as to whether she should attend to Amelia, or the older, more capable Toby. Without a second thought, she turned on her heels to rescue her little sister, but the gut-wrenching words that left Toby's mouth caused her to freeze.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take her away, right now!" Sarah froze. "I hate Amelia! Sarah loves Amelia more than me!"

Sarah shrieked as the lights went out, and Toby could be heard whimpering in the darkness. Toby's book hit the floor, and the thunder crashed as she lunged towards Amelia's room, sending a flurry of paper flying in the process. A flash of lightning brightened the room for a few times more; the sound of Amelia's distressed cry and Sarah's frantic shouts clashing.

She found herself on her knees, feeling rather pathetic, hoping that it wasn't too late, and screamed in horror as the longest flash of lightning revealed Amelia's cot empty. "AMELIA!" she cried, frantically pulling out bed sheets and dummies. Sarah opened her mouth to cry out again, but realised that it would all be for nothing- her sister had gone. Toby had sent the Goblin King to snatch her away.

The sudden, disturbing sound of laughter filled the room and, as Sarah whirled around, she heard the familiar sound of the goblins' feet on the floorboards. Their shadows, nasty and bone-chilling, were scarcely visible; jumping from furniture to furniture, scurrying about with something of value in their dirty little claws.

"Give her back!" Sarah cried frantically, bringing her hands to her hair. She tugged at her locks. It was Toby all over again, and she wasn't sure if she could win back Amelia too.

A white owl was flapping insistently on the glass, causing Sarah to turn, aghast at the noise. The lightning and thunder faded, only to reveal the one thing that had been haunting Sarah's memories for the past few years: Jareth.


	2. Chapter 2

She whirled around, her lips parted as if she were to speak, but no noise left. Before her, exactly as she had remembered him; strong, handsome and regal. He stood, hands on hips, his extravagant attire the same as before. He still had his wild, long blonde hair, and his beautiful, mismatched eyes. He wore his too-tight trousers, usual armour and a long, black cape that billowed in the wind. Around his neck, a sickle shaped pendant shone in the light of the moon.

She stuttered, "I-It's y-you. You are the Goblin King. You came back."

"Of course," He bowed, before circling Sarah like a wolf circles its prey. "I have come to liberate Toby from his bonds. He's free now."

Sarah shook her head and raised her hands in self-defence. Instinctively, she moved towards the door, blocking Jareth from it so that he wouldn't be able to reach Toby. He seemed to notice this and, wordlessly, advanced on Sarah. It was all too amusing.

"No."

The king raised his eyebrow and smirked, clearly amused by her stubborn behaviour. "What's said is said."

His words sent shivers down Sarah's spine; the last time she had heard those words, it was before he had whisked her baby brother away and filled her mind with nonsense. Well…was it truly nonsense? Sarah decided it was both; both because Jareth was real, and because this was completely ridiculous.

"But he didn't mean it," Sarah replied quickly. "Toby has no idea!"

"Oh, but I think he does."

She shook her head. He did not know, not truly. She may have told him the stories, but she had also taught him they were merely fantasy. Her eyes widened as she recalled what had happened a few minutes before everything escalated; Toby had said _'I'll never believe you, Sarah!', _and that was all she needed to cause enough concern. If he didn't believe her, then that meant he meant what he'd said. Knowing that caused an immense feeling of guilt to rise up in Sarah's throat and choke her.

"Bring Amelia back, please." She heard herself speaking in a small voice, and it worried her that time would repeat itself. She felt herself shudder at the prospect of losing her sister and, as much as Amelia stirred things up in her relationship with Toby, she loved the both of them equally. She wholly regretted bringing Toby into the stories.

But, it seemed that the Goblin King would not budge. "Go back to Toby. He is your brother, so take care of him. You can't win this time, Sarah," he warned, his voice a low rumble in the back of his throat. "All attempts you make to save her are futile, for Toby is the one who must venture into my Labyrinth. "

"WHAT?" She screeched, bringing her shaking hands to her face. It was her worst nightmare, all over again.

The Goblin King towered over her menacingly, his mischievous grin still etched upon his hardened face. "Of course, I do suppose we could make some sort of…compromise."

"What do you mean by that, you creep?" She tilted her chin defiantly.

Jareth seemed unscathed by her remark, and rather than leave with a quip, he smirked and took two long strides towards the balcony. Another bolt of thunder and lightning illuminated the sky behind the Goblin King, and Sarah found herself shuddering at the familiarity of the sight.

She did not want him to leave, for if he left, then she feared she would never ever see Amelia again. Amelia needed to be there; Sarah still had to teach her how to brush her hair, how to paint her nails. She had yet to introduce Amelia to the world of fantasy novels and theatre. She wasn't going to let the man wearing ridiculously tight trousers whisk her away in a whirl of glitter. Sarah was no longer a child.

She was torn. "Would you consider letting me fight for her?"

"No," he replied almost immediately, stepping out and onto the balcony. "It's done. _Toby_ must be the one to retrieve Amelia. He was the one who made the wish- not you."

"I'll fight you."

Jareth snorted. He had lost patience with the girl, and now his patience was gone, he was in no mood to play games. He had a feeling Sarah was going to be even more stubborn than usual, and that caused a great deal of ire to rise up inside of him.

"You are no match for me, Sarah. You may have won back Toby, but who's to say you could do it again? Do not underestimate me Sarah."

It was Sarah's turn to snort this time. She placed her hands behind her back and frowned. "You have no power over me."

He growled dangerously and grabbed her wrist, then her chin. He forced her to look outside the window, where a dark, raging storm was forming once more in the distance. Sarah whimpered at his touch, and relented against the feeling of his leather glove. She had remembered once when they had danced, but that, she was sure, probably never happened. It was hard to tell what was real and what was not; The Labyrinth had fabricated that.

"And you, my dear, have no power over me," he relaxed his grip and turned back to the balcony. Peering out at the storm that lie ahead, Jareth scowled slightly and furrowed his brows. What could Sarah possibly do now? She was powerless against him.

"Take me."

The words left her mouth without meaning to. She hadn't even given it time for the thought to process in her head. So now, as she had spoken those words without even thinking about the consequence, Sarah was going to have to pay the price.

She gulped as he turned, but noticed there was something akin to tenderness in his mismatched eyes. He raised a gloved hand and outstretched it, grinning. "Well, I daresay I couldn't pass up on such an offer, precious Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes at the sound of her pet name, and winced as his gloved hand took hers. As the world went spinning out of view, and Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist, Sarah noted that Amelia was back safe in her cot. She could suffer the torment of The Labyrinth for Amelia. After all, she did it before for Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes to find the room full of laughter; awful, aggravating laughter that pierced her ears and almost deafened her. She looked around, aghast at the number of goblins around her, and blushed when she noted that Jareth had now positioned himself on the throne, his leg lazily hanging over the right side, his bulge prominent.

"Great," she muttered to herself, feeling the back of her neck heat up. She listened for a sign to show that Jareth would speak, for a sign that would show her what would happen next, but it seemed like nothing was going to avail, so Sarah meekly took a few steps forward and smiled coyly. "Jareth-"

He now held a riding crop in his hand, and had it rested across his thigh. He shook his head, his beautiful teeth flashing as he frowned. "It's 'Your Highness', precious."

Sarah felt the compulsion to curtsey, but dismissed the idea as it was completely barmy and, rather than embarrass herself any further, she threw her head back and growled. Since when did he care about titles? Nevertheless, she grudgingly said, "Your Highness, I need to know what happens next. What do I do now I'm here? Are you going to turn me into a goblin?" Her eyes widened at the prospect, and Sarah felt a sob rise up in her throat.

"Of course not, Sarah, I simply wish for you to live with me." He gently tapped his riding crop against his leg a further few times- a sign of boredom- and rose from his throne. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Sarah gulped, took a few steps back and ended up tripping over a small, wrinkly goblin. Sarah watched with morbid fascination as the goblin wriggled underneath her, before realising that she was, in fact, squashing it.

"Here," she feigned a smile, clutching to goblin's small, rough claw. It was coarse to touch, and Sarah gagged at the smell of the goblin as it was pulled to its feet. She grimaced, wondering if the goblin had been sent to The Eternal Bog of Stench, but knew better than to ask. "I'm sorry."

The goblin peered at her with some curiosity, before smiling a snaggle-toothed grin. "S'no worries. Nuthin' lil' old Kramas can't deal with," it turned its head to Jareth, and backed away at the furious look on his face. "I eh- uh, am most sorry, miss. My sincerest apologies miss!" It stepped back a few steps further, before scarpering.

Sarah watched with curiosity as the goblin ran across the cold, stone floor, before turning to frown at Jareth. She noticed he had his hand resting protectively on her shoulder, and only then did she feel the weight of it.

"Are you hurt?" he inquired, something akin to concern in his voice. He frowned at the spot where the goblin once lay, and tapped his riding crop on the floor. "I'll have him sent away permanently."

"No! I'm not hurt. If anything, I should have apologised to him."

He cocked his head to one side and drank in the sight of her; she still possessed her hauntingly beautiful eyes, and her face had aged slightly. She now looked like woman, rather than the teenager who had walked into his Labyrinth. After peering at her for a while longer, Jareth decided that it was enough to satisfy him, and that he would save such a treat for their dinner. He motioned towards a goblin that stood closest to them; a young, silent goblin who was, quite possibly, one of the cutest goblins Sarah had ever seen.

"Lesera!" he called out to the goblin, almost impatient.

Sarah watched as the goblin, now known as Lesera, scurried over towards them. Sarah noticed her hair was considerably longer than some of the others, and was in better condition. As she appeared beside the king, peering up at him with admiration, Jareth stared back and looked down at her proudly, before stating, "This is Lesera. She was recently wished away, so I feel that she is the best hand and friend I could possibly provide for you," He pushed the goblin further towards Sarah. "She hasn't been here long enough to pick up any…unsavoury habits."

"Hey, Lesera,"

The goblin peered up at Sarah with a wistful look in her eyes, before taking her clawed hand and placing it in Sarah's own. The contrast of their touch was enough to make Sarah shudder, and she already felt slightly worried as to how she would find the goblin.

"Why do you take these children away?" Sarah asked, shifting slightly on her feet.

Jareth sighed, already back on his throne, and waved Sarah away. "Enough. I'm bored of all this talk," he cocked his head to one side and playfully smiled. "Sarah, we can talk as much as we like this evening, during dinner."

"Dinner?" She gasped, her eyes widening. Well, this was news to her!

"Why, of course! I can't let you starve to death, my precious." He smiled coolly, pursing his lips together.

_And, after tonight, you'll want to stay forever. No regrets._


	4. Chapter 4

Lesera led Sarah from the throne room and down, what seemed to be, a never-ending hallway. Sarah peered up at the elaborate ceiling; stone goblin heads adorned the stone, and intricate patterns were carved. Sarah decided that it was only right for a castle so bleak to have some ornate parts, and she wondered if the other rooms were any better.

She could hear the mass of goblins screeching, singing and laughing, even from the far end of the hallway. Peering left and right, she noted how there were no windows, nor doors, but just endless wall. It reminded her of a prison of some sorts, and that caused a shiver to surge through her.

The goblin cheerfully stated that they were, "Nearly there!" and Sarah felt a small, anguished sigh escape her lips. They carried on through the hallway, every now and again passing another subject of Jareth's. Each one seemed to stare at Sarah with a mix of morbid fascination and loathing; each one also seemed to be scorning her with quiet, yet audible words muttered under their breath. She wondered what their problem was.

"Pick up the pace," the goblin said; her small, crackly voice jolting slightly as she was pushed by another goblin. She peered precariously over her shoulder at Sarah, before frowning slightly and carrying her scaly little feet faster over the cobbles. "Please, miss, I should like to hurry. I'd hate for Jareth to come bounding down here- he'd be awfully angry at me for not having escorted to your room yet," She shook her head, almost as if in regret, and sharply turned round another corner. "The other goblins would have done this by now. I am slow."

_Slow? _Sarah thought to herself. _If that's the case, then I suppose I'm lucky I have Lesera leading me to my room! _She narrowly avoided tripping over her own feet, growing red in the face at the thought of tripping over. She wondered if Jareth could see her. He had, after all, many abilities and she wondered if being able to see someone he was so…obsessed…with, was one of them.

The goblin turned another corner- Sarah wobbled on her feet- and seemed to walk down the next, bleak hallway with as much ease as the last. Sarah watched in admiration as the goblin managed to pick up her pace even further and, before she knew it, she was running after the goblin to keep up with her.

"Lesera!" she gasped, groping the air for breath. The goblin did not listen and continued padding down the hallway. "Lesera!" she tried again, this time reaching out for the goblin's shoulder. Once her hand had come close enough to reach, Sarah grasped the goblin's shoulder with all her might and, choking for breath, grabbed her knees to stop the world from spinning. They must have walked for miles.

"You seem mighty pasty, Miss!"

Sarah laughed, blinking back a frown. "Well, we have just walked a rather long way!" She peered over her shoulder, gasping in awe as she saw the endless hallway that stretched before them. "There is so much further to go," she noted, drawing in a sharp intake of breath. "Why must there be so much?"

"Oh no, Sarah, the hallway ends. There is always an end."

Sarah looked dubiously around her. She did get what the goblin meant, yet it did not make complete sense. Why on earth did Jareth have to have a castle so intricately and beautifully designed, yet complicated in its structure and form? She wondered if it was supposed to be an addition to his game, and felt sorry for whoever would have to run the length of the halls. Why, she felt frightened enough in the Escher room, and decided that having to find your way through the both of them would be enough to drain you mentally, and physically.

The goblin seemed to notice her uncertainty, and pointed around them with a wrinkled finger.

"The king has built a castle so complex, so that he may never be bored," she laughed slightly. "He always seems bored though. Not even sending one of us running through these halls for a lengthy amount of time can entertain him! He's restless, and more so since there's been a lack of babies."

Sarah cocked her head to one side, and blinked hard at the goblin's child-like features. She had never noticed how young Lesera seemed; she had the eyes of an innocent, unscathed by the horrors of the world. She wondered how she had fared before coming to the king.

"He told me you were recent," said Sarah pointedly. "How recent, then?"

The goblin smiled a crooked smile. "King Jareth's idea of recent isn't exactly recent. I came four months ago."

"Four!" Sarah exclaimed, getting to her feet as Lesera scarpered off. She paused, wanting the small rest to last, but decided to follow once more when she lost sight of Lesera. Following on her tail (quite literally because, you see, she did have a small stump protruding from behind!), Sarah would wince every now and again; purely because of the pain she felt with each step she took. She was sure that a blister had formed.

Begrudgingly, she took another few steps forward, before stopping in her tracks as she pressed against something small. Looking down, she smiled timidly and backed away slightly. Lesera seemed to be occupied by something on the wall; she stared at it, completely devoid of emotion, and Sarah wondered just what it was that fascinated her so.

"What are you doing Lesera?"

The goblin momentarily pressed a finger to her lips, before, unbelievably, a light shone through a crack in the wall and soon opened to reveal another room. Lesera turned after hearing the girl gasp, and laughed at the bewildered look on her face. She deemed that some sort of explanation was due, seeing as she didn't want the king to have to explain it later; she had to answer some questions whilst Sarah had them, seeing as Jareth would have enough to explain.

"Jareth uses his magic for many purposes," she explained, grabbing hold of the gilded doorknob. She smiled as she pushed against the beautiful ivory door, and breathed in the warm, almost human scents that lie within. "This room is hidden- as is his bedroom. Any intruder is unable to find it, which, I suppose is quite useful for us. If a war breaks out, then you should be safe in here."

Sarah shuddered at the thought of war. If it should break out, then she supposed she would be safe, yet, it still frightened her. She was, after all, in a magical kingdom full of goblins. Anything could be possible.

As she stepped inside her breath was stolen from her. It was sheer magnificence; a marble floor, ivory coloured bed sheets, embellished with stiches of gold, and the most ornate furniture she had ever seen. She idly traced her fingers against a desk carved from marble and, after whirling around in a fit of happiness, she noticed the extravagant four-poster bed, with a wonderfully beautiful chandelier looming above it.

Lesera watched wistfully as the woman twirled around, and laughed as she carefully edged around a small, pretty table. The table was adorned with roses, a sign of Jareth's affection.

"He did all this for me?" Sarah asked, her mouth open in awe. Once Lesera nodded, she threw off her shoes and slid across the marble floor, cackling with glee as she tripped and fell over.

Lesera seemed frightened of any harm coming to Sarah, so rushed over and hauled the woman to her feet. Once she was up, and giggling, she took her hand and led her over to the wardrobe. Peering at her with some concern, she asked, "are you okay?" and once Sarah nodded, smiling with glee at the sheer loveliness of it all, she replied, "Sarah, you shouldn't do something like that! The king would be terribly angry with me if I let you get hurt."

Ignoring Lesera's pleas, she turned on her heels and swung open the doors of the great wardrobe. Inside were a great number of outfits; dresses designed elaborately, for special occasions, and simple, casual yet, regal clothes. Peering below each intricate outfit, she found hundreds of pairs of shoes, and felt something reminiscent of guilt wash over her.

"I-I," she stuttered, closing the doors of the wardrobe. She pressed her head against the doors, blinking hard and rapidly as tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I can't accept any of this!" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself.

Lesera blinked, unsure as to why Sarah was reacting so differently. The king had told her she would be full of glee, that she would love everything he had created for her, but as Lesera looked upon Sarah's weeping form, she swallowed in fear.

"Miss Sarah shouldn't weep!" Lesera cried, outstretching her clawed hands. She found Sarah's hand and grabbed a hold of it, squeezing it gently as each sob came.

"I should!" Sarah cried. "I have been horrible. I have been- I have been," she broke down in a fit of sobs, before letting her arms fall limply by her side. "How could I forget about Toby and Amelia?"

"Don't cry," Lesera tried to reassure her, bumbling about in the wardrobe as she tried to find a suitable dress for the evening. Jareth required Sarah to dine with him in but a few hours, so Lesera required Sarah to appear happy and well. If she wasn't happy, then Lesera feared that Jareth would turn to desperate measures- and she was sure that all of this was desperate enough of him. His behaviour, she knew, was an example of his undying obsession and desire for Sarah. She wondered if its consequence would be fatal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your kind words.**

Once Lesera was quite sure that the snivelling woman had pulled herself together, she tugged on her shirt's sleeve and led her towards the bathroom. Peering up at her mistress- she supposed she was going to have to call her that now- she noted that the pain in her eyes was evident, which only caused her to worry more.

"I'll draw you up a nice warm bath," Lesera began, placing her clawed hand on the bathroom doorknob. Turning her head to see Sarah's reaction, she pushed open the door and breathed in a deep sigh of relief. Sarah was now walking towards the large, white bathtub, a look of slight bliss upon her face. The goblin padded towards Sarah and said, "Is it nice enough for you? I haven't had a bath in a long time." The goblin, Sarah had noticed, was looking rather wistfully at the bathtub.

"Oh," Sarah unintentionally screwed up her nose. "But why haven't you? Does the king not allow it?"

Lesera stretched out a claw and began running one of the taps. Sarah cocked her head to one side and watched with fascination as the bath seemed to fill in double the time it normally would have in the Aboveground.

"The king says that there is no point, purely because we are 'disgusting little creatures' who are the bane of his existence. I do, however, know that he does love us. He wouldn't have us as his subjects if he didn't."

Sarah watched as the bath continued to fill; the scent of lavender rose up from the steam, and hit her nose. She smiled absentmindedly at the scent for it was one of her favourites, and she supposed that it was Jareth trying to win her over again. And as she began to think of Jareth again, an uncomfortable feeling began to erupt from her stomach. She felt sorry for Lesera and the other goblins; if he didn't hate them, then why was he so cruel? If it was a mere matter of wanting to show who was boss, Sarah wondered why he had to resort to such cruelty to tame them.

She shook her head, frowning. "I feel bad that he treats me in a nicer way." She could not think of anything more to say, let alone think, so simply grabbed a nearby towel and breathed in the scent of it; peaches.

Lesera, who had been watching Sarah out of the corner of her eye the whole time, noticed how shaken the woman seemed and, out of sheer fear that the girl would be in distress once more, she took the towel away from her and fetched some different ones from the cupboard before explaining, "It isn't enchanted, miss, so you needn't worry."

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge, you know. I mean…" she paused, gesturing to the space around her. "It has all been so _strange. _One minute I was sat in my old house- I was staying there for the holidays- and the next thing I know, I'm here in Jareth's castle, with goblins and the king himself." _And, in case you haven't heard, the king once drugged me with a peach. It could have all gone so wrong and seeing as the king dotes upon me so, I've got to be careful. Who knows what he wants to do to me? I must be careful._

The goblin nodded. "You can get in now. But…um…I have to go and attend to some _other _duties, so once you have done in the bath, I'll have to leave you to dry your own hair and pick your own clothes. I hope that'll be okay."

"I don't need anyone to brush or dry my hair, Lesera, so there'll never be any need for that," she smiled. She took the newer towels from Lesera, watching as she closed the door, "Lesera! Wait! Where on earth are you going? What other duties?"

She was frantic, to say the least. If she hadn't have been frightened, or, rather, intimidated by Jareth, she would have run after Lesera. But instead of doing so, she disrobed and sank into the warm, scented bath. _Wow._

A warm, clean feeling surged through her aching legs, and Sarah found herself almost lost in the waters heavenly scent. She swished her arms and legs about slightly, revelling in the feeling of comfort and peace, before stretching towards the side of the bath to reach the bar of soap; it smelt of lavender too, and Sarah giggled slightly at the notion. She was going to _look _like a sprig of lavender soon.

"I can't help but wonder how everyone back home is…" Her voice cracked slightly at the last part, and she frowned, staring up at the marble ceiling. "Why can't this stop tormenting me? I need to speak with Jareth," she paused, before biting her lip. "But who knows what would happen if I express any anguish."

* * *

"King Jareth!" Lesera called, whirling around to check for any sight of Jareth. When she did not spot him on his throne, she turned to a nearby goblin and shook him by the shoulder. "Do you know where the king is?"

The goblin opened one beady eye, took another swig of his beverage and burped. "Who's asking?" he asked. He seemed rude, lazy, and incompetent. Lesera scowled back.

"I'm Lesera, Sarah's hand-maid. I need to speak to the king about Sarah."

The goblin, now interested in what she had to say, jumped to his feet and wobbled precariously on the stone floor. He turned; drink still in hand, before looking around the room with squinting eyes. Once he was sure he had scoured the room enough, he turned and shrugged in her direction, before declaring, "The king ain't here. You have to get him yourself, ot'wise he'll won't know nuthin' about his _precious_ Sarah." He seemed to scoff at the last part, and Lesera fought hard against the compulsion to smack him round his stupid, big head.

"Thanks for nothing." Lesera turned on her clawed feet, hissing, before striding out of the throne room. She was determined, to say the least, to find Jareth before time was up. Before Sarah would leave the room, probably worried about her or something, and before Jareth required the woman for dinner.

Lesera shook her head, mumbling to herself as she stalked the castle's corridors. She had seen a picture of a young girl when she arrived; a portrait- painted by Jareth's own hand, showing what looked like, and she now presumed to be, Sarah.

_You can tell its Sarah from the way her eyes look, _Lesera thought to herself with a wistful smile. _If only I could remember what I looked like! I wonder if, by now, I would have turned into a pretty little girl. It is odd to think I am only four, yet hold as much knowledge about the world and everything in it as someone older. I feel somewhat jealous of Sarah. Perhaps it is because she has someone, as unnerving as he is, to love her unconditionally. _She shook her head at the thought of Jareth's admiration and desire for Sarah, and felt mildly disturbed by his desires.

She began to walk faster, fearing that Jareth was impatient. The goblin had often angered Jareth and, more often than not, it seemed to be about Sarah. She wondered why he was so infatuated with Sarah. Why on earth was she so different to any of the other women in the Aboveground? Did she possess any spectacular qualities? Lesera shook her head as she turned around another corner. _No. I can't see anything particularly special about Sarah, I mean, she is very beautiful, but she isn't exactly magical. Not like Mizu- _She paused outside a large, oak door. Breathing in sharply, she knocked on it and decided to end her train of thought there. Jareth would not be pleased to know about her thoughts, especially because they were about _her. _

When no answer came, she rapped on the door thrice more, and sighed, "King Jareth, may I speak to you? I'm having a few…problems with Sarah!"

The door opened instantly when she mentioned the word 'problems', and Lesera found it hard not to laugh in the face of her king. Instead, she stood motionless, and blinked rapidly as he motioned her inside. Once inside, she marvelled at the library; even though she had been inside many times before, she still found herself astounded by all the literature within. Lesera wished many a time that she could at least look at one book, but king Jareth would always deny her that pleasure.

"Problem?" he asked, his voice cold and calculating. He cocked his head to one side, and placed his hands on his hips. "Why, is this simple job of caring for Sarah _too difficult_? I thought _you _of all goblins would be the most capable, but I suppose not. I'll have to give the job to some other fool then, won't I?"

"No, please, King Jareth!" Lesera almost screeched the words; she didn't want to be pulled from her job. So far she had enjoyed Sarah's company, and as far as she was concerned, she was fine with catering to her every whim.

He laughed and picked her up, struggling, by the scruff of her neck. "Well, what is it then? Is it nothing?"

Lesera shook her head and squirmed under his rough grip. She squealed in terror as she felt him moving her, but let out a deep, almost grateful breath when he placed her on the ground. Trembling, she looked up with wide eyes and stuttered, "N-no, it's something," Looking around, Lesera clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Sarah isn't happy. She wonders what has happened to her brother, and she seems to feel guilty about the whole thing! At first, when she saw the room, she was, of course, full of glee."

He smirked knowingly, and removed his hands from his hips. "Of course," but then his face changed, and hardened once more. "What do you mean, 'at first'?" Jareth was shocked. No, in fact, he was outraged. Once again she had tired him. He had done so much for her, again, and now she was here, toying with him and playing with his heart. He shook his head in anger. Did she not care for him at all? Was there no morsel inside of her that cared?

"I did not mean to upset you, my king. Sarah is merely plagued with affection and love for her siblings- it is only natural," Lesera said pointedly. She stopped trembling and began to feel a slither of courage come back. "I am sure that if you just explain to her how well everyone in the Aboveground is, then her mind may be put at rest. She simply longs for them, is all; like any other sister would."

"I suppose something of the sort is necessary," the king replied, turning on his heels. But how? How was he supposed to speak to Sarah, when all she could do was toy with him? He felt something akin to tenderness, but that feeling seemed to be overpowered with want. He wanted her to love him back, why was that so hard? "Tell her that her siblings are fine; Toby was looked after by you when the others came to take Amelia, and that he did not cry because you were talking to him. Tell her that everyone will have forgotten her, because I erased her from their memories."

Lesera looked up at her king with a mixture of admiration and terror; he was a powerful man, yet he seemed to have a soft spot in his hardened heart. Nodding as she backed away from him, she exhaled and felt a deep relief wash over her. Only did it leave when she paused by the door, hesitating, as she wondered whether she should tell her king of the incident in the bathroom.

"What else is there, Lesera?" He noted her jittery behaviour and strode towards her.

"She was shaken by the peach scented towels, king Jareth. I had to fetch her some ones scented with lavender. She feared you had done something bad to them."

Jareth nodded, absentmindedly stroking his chin in thought. "Well, I won't make that mistake again," he hesitated, before withdrawing his hand and picking up his book. "How did she like everything else?"

"It was wonderful," Lesera sighed, almost dreamily. "She loved the scent of the lavender, and twirled about the room. She seemed so happy."

As she closed the door, Lesera noticed the small, yet genuine smile that spread across Jareth's face. She decided that he was, in some way or another, a man who was true to his word. And when she said that, she referred back to the day she had heard him speaking to himself. He was talking to the portrait of Sarah, calling her 'precious', and perhaps the most saddening thing Lesera had heard him say, was _"I'd do anything for you, my precious Sarah. Give me silver and I'll turn it to gold. Give me rags and I'll turn them into fine gowns. Give me your heart and I'll be there for you."_

She scurried back to Sarah, her heart feeling dragged down by her emotions.

* * *

"Oh! Lesera!"

Sarah rose up from her chair, her beautiful white gown trailing behind her. She smiled, showing off her teeth, and blushed slightly as Lesera stood with her mouth agape. She gave the goblin a full view of the gown, twirling and laughing with glee, before almost tripping over her own feet.

"Well, you do look very nice miss!" Lesera complimented her, before helping her regain her composure. She smiled slightly at the woman who stood before her; the long, white dress complimented Sarah's slender figure, and she admired the long, beautiful curls that cascaded down Sarah's back. "You did a wonderful job with your hair! It was completely straight before, wasn't it?"

Sarah nodded, gleaming all the while. As she sat, she wobbled slightly, and took Lesera's clawed hands in her own. "Where did you go?" she asked, peering down and into the goblin's eyes.

"To king Jareth."

Sarah's eyes widened and she felt a surge of panic rise up inside of her. _Oh! What if she had told Jareth about the incident? Oh my! I can't even begin to imagine how he reacted. He must be so angry with me right now, and if he is, then I don't know how I can even bear to look at him during dinner. I'm not sure if I can do this anymore, _Sarah thought, gulping as she pulled herself off the chair. She walked towards the door, shaking, before turning to Lesera and whimpering, "I don't know if I can do this. I feel bad for Toby and Amelia, and-"

"Hush now!" Lesera winced at herself for interrupting. "I've spoken to the king, and he's allowed me to tell you what happened. If you just hang on a moment, then I can tell you before we go down."

Sarah nodded slowly, before letting her hands fall limply at her sides. She peered at Lesera cautiously, before biting her lip. "Go on then."

"When you were dealing with the king, I was speaking to Toby," She hesitated, noting that Sarah had gone a shade of green, before frowning. "No, I didn't frighten him or anything, oh no, I simply talked about fairies. He seemed very interested, and that's why he was quiet!"

Sarah's shoulder dropped as she let out the breath she held in, and she smiled slightly. In all truth, she had been frightened as to what the goblin had said to Toby, but now she was reassured, she felt she could trust Lesera. But there was still something that puzzled her, "What else happened? Do my family know where I am? Are they looking for me?" She was fraught with panic.

"I'm very sorry Sarah, but he had to erase you from their memory." Lesera winced as Sarah crumpled to the floor. She watched in fear as the girl brought her knees to her chin and sat there, silently whimpering to herself. A strange twang of compassion began to burn inside of Lesera, and she found herself embracing the poor girl.

Finding the strength to smile, despite her mood being dampened by Sarah's, Lesera smiled down at the girl and tilted her chin. "Don't cry, Sarah. It's for the best, you see. That way they don't have to feel the pain of missing you. Toby and the rest of your family would, otherwise, succumb to depression of some sort, and that would be dreadful, wouldn't it? The king, in all truthfulness, did the right thing. I would have done it too."

"But I'm gone!" Sarah wept, jerking her head away from the goblin. "I don't exist anymore. I don't _matter _to any of them!"

"But at least you mattered to them at one point." Lesera heard herself say in a small voice, and she was saddened by the notion that someone could be so selfish. She thought it was slightly selfish of Sarah to want to always matter, because Lesera knew she had _never _mattered to anyone.

Sarah looked up, looking slightly dazed, before blinking back tears and murmuring a sorrowful, "What do you mean?"

"Well," the goblin gulped, and hesitated. _Should I tell her of my past? Once upon a time I didn't even know what mattering to someone meant, and then Jareth showed me Sarah. I learnt from being shown other families, too. Jareth explained what mattering to someone was and then, as much as I didn't want him to, he showed me my life. I knew then that I didn't matter. Do I tell Sarah? _Lesera looked up at the woman's tear stained face, and sighed. "Jareth showed me my time in the Aboveground. My mother abused me, even when I was inside of her. She tried to kill me off when she found out she was pregnant with me, but I survived. After that, she just carried on drinking and taking substances," Lesera took in a sharp, deep breath, before shuddering. "After that, she rarely ever fed me, and constantly wished that God would take me from her. Once, it seemed, that she came upon a passage- a call that would summon the goblin king, and when she was at her wits end, after hitting me and screaming at me, she called upon him."

Sarah blinked hard. She hadn't ever thought that Lesera could have been through so much! She had wondered if Lesera was wanted, but that was the furthest her thoughts seemed to go. In her short time with Lesera, she had learnt so much. Sarah peered at the teary goblin, before taking her in her arms and hugging her.

"I am so, so sorry!" she cried, squeezing the goblin harder. "I never should have been so stupid and reckless! I think you must matter to Jareth," Sarah watched as the goblin wriggled free and smiled, "And I think you matter to me."

"Is that true?"

The woman nodded, getting to her feet. "Now, let's get to that dinner."

* * *

**A/N: Gah! Dinner chapter may be added tonight, or tomorrow. We'll have to see how I get on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reviews make me happy, so thank you!**

She was late. She was late, and his patience was wearing thin. He did not care for her tardiness, and found himself scowling at her rudeness. He had, after all, invited her to a lavish dinner, and how was she repaying him? He shook his head with fury. No. Sarah was not repaying him at all- and after all he'd done!

Peering across at the table, he smirked. Before him on the table cloth, lie many exotic dishes; dishes from the rich lands that lay beyond the Labyrinth, and there were even strange mortal dishes. He had remembered that she enjoyed these odd dishes. Jareth frowned with distaste, and screwed his nose up at the sight of them. They did not look nearly half as appealing as his own world's dishes, but as he was so eager to please, he would suffer their less than appealing appearances.

A goblin padded past Jareth, it's little claws clinging onto a silver platter. Jareth outstretched his foot, tripping the goblin over in the process, and watched as the platter he held spilt across the floor.

"How _clumsy," _he hissed, bringing himself to his feet. He held his riding crop in one hand and, with one flick of the wrist, sent it crashing down onto the goblin's head. He laughed with glee, before picking the goblin up by the neck and staring at it in an intimidating manner."Why must you be so clumsy, fool?"

The goblin gurgled, unable to speak out of sheer fear. His inability to answer his king only angered Jareth more, and he found himself brought up to face the king. He winced as the king brought his cold, calculating eyes to the goblin's own.

"_Well_, answer me!"

"I didn't mean it!" the goblin cried in a hurry, his eyes widened as he realised his mistake and, before he could even whimper an apology or something to reprimand himself, he found himself thrown hard against the wall. He landed with a sickening thud and slid from the wall, and onto the cold floor.

_You should have known better than that, _Jareth thought with a snarl as he studied the whimpering creature. He cocked his head to one side, furrowing his brows at the view of the pathetic creature, before bringing his fingers to the goblin's face. _How dare he forget to address me! Does he forget who I am? Have I not made my status clear enough? The stupid fool should know better than to provoke his king when already angry, therefore a consequence in in order. _He paused, bringing his face to the goblin's own marred one, and smirked, "I'll have you sent away to the Bog of Eternal Stench," he announced, the satisfaction in his voice evident.

"I'm sorry, king Jareth!" The goblin sank back into the wall and wriggled for all he was worth. He must have known, however, that all attempts to save his puny life were futile. Jareth had to admire him for trying.

_Look at how he squirms, _a malicious smile spread across his face, _look at how he fears you! This is exactly how they should be; fearing you and your presence. You are their king, Jareth. They must fear you! _He rose to his feet, laughing with a sadistic glint in his eyes as he snapped his fingers. As the goblin disappeared, he felt himself surge with pride. _She will fear me too. _

A noise from behind him caused Jareth to smirk, and he turned, his smirk still etched upon his proud face. His breath hitched in his throat as Sarah came into view, and he couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek.

"Well?" His head snapped round, and he frowned at Lesera. "Leave us." His voice was cold and commanding, Lesera felt herself shrink and shrivel before her king. He was more than terrifying.

Sarah, on the other hand, wasn't at all willing to stay silent. Rather than watch him belittle her new found friend, she jerked away under his touch- already having felt threatened by it- and bared her teeth.

"I'd rather have Lesera stay here. _With me_," she said indignantly, stepping away from Jareth. She saw something akin to anger flash in his eyes, and despite preparing herself for a strike, nothing happened. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief, and placed a tentative hand on Lesera's head. "You can't send her away!"

"And you would do well to listen to me, precious Sarah." He moved closer to her, his face just inches away from hers.

She recoiled as his breath blew upon her face, and Sarah felt a sudden surge of panic rise up inside of her. Looking across to her friend for any sort of help, she dropped her shoulders and winced. _Why is he acting so weird? I don't get why I can't have Lesera here. She has to stay with me. Lesera is like…a friend. She is my support, and even though I haven't been here for long, it's felt like an eternity! _She shrugged her thoughts away. They wouldn't help her anyway.

Jareth seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was and, before pushing Lesera from the door, he issued her with a snarky glare.

The door closed behind Lesera with a slam, the sound echoing off of the walls, and Sarah felt herself shrink inside. A sudden, shaking took a hold of Sarah's body, and she felt herself whimper as Jareth pressed her body against his.

_He is touching me; _she frowned, biting her lip. _I can feel him pressing _it _against me, and…my God! _Sarah felt herself withdraw from the situation as it was, and always had been, her usual way to manage a difficult situation. Only did she come back to the world when he placed her on the chair, and it was only then that she realised he had, in fact, kissed her cheek.

She could feel _him _on her cheek when she rubbed her hand against it, and shuddered at the thought. She noted how Jareth glared at her- suggesting he wasn't as pleased with the reaction.

"I trust you'll enjoy tonight's meal." he said. And it seemed to Sarah that he was almost suggesting that she _had _to, like he was forcing her to enjoy herself.

She looked across at his smirking form and sighed. Was she supposed to answer him? After looking at his irked expression, she clenched her fists and teeth to prevent any scathing remarks from leaving. After seeing the dangerous look in his eyes earlier, she had decided that being careful was more than necessary, and even more so now that Lesera was out of the picture.

"Sarah," he purred; his tone was a warning of what would come. He cocked his head to one side, almost as if he was studying Sarah, and when she made no attempt whatsoever to react, he threw his fist against the table and shouted," SPEAK TO YOUR KING!"

Sarah jumped. Tears formed in her eyes, and she felt the compulsion to scream back. Instead of complying with his wishes, as she wasn't ever going to give in, she bit her tongue and stayed silent. _If_ _I stay silent then, maybe, he'll grow tired of me, and send me back to my room. _She bit down harder on her tongue, feeling sure that she had drawn some blood, and gingerly eyed the king. _Or not, _she thought grimly, noting his hardened features.

_Is she defying me? _He too thought grimly, but more so because he had tried so hard to gain even a simple morsel of love- and he hadn't even gotten that yet. _Did I not frighten her? Perhaps this is why I am so drawn to Sarah; _he studied her grim expression, snarling slightly. _I must, however, try and break this little habit of hers. As much as I love her stubborn behaviour, it cannot work well if we are to wed. After all, I love her and, in time, she will love me._

Sarah stared back at the king; her green eyes pierced his mismatched ones, and she felt a shiver run through her spine as she found herself staring too intently. He was, after all, her captor, so Sarah felt that admiring them was all too absurd.

"Are you defying me? Are you trying to ignore me, in hopes that I will simply disappear?"

"Yes," she meekly replied, hanging her head down. She placed her clenched fists in her lap and heaved a heavy sigh. "Maybe…maybe I'm just dreaming again. Maybe if I ignore you, you will leave me alone and stop being so obsessed with me!"

He growled, "Oh no, precious Sarah. I love you far too much to simply give in; I have, after all, been rejected by you. After years of waiting and watching, I have decided that it is only fair that you give me what I desire," he brought up one of his glass balls, and began twirling it between his fingers, smirking. "I gave you what you desired."

"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked, outraged by his words. She pushed herself from her seat and, shaking from the adrenaline, pointed an accusing finger at him. "_You _may have given me a nice room and the sweetest goblin I've ever met, but-"

"Yes, I did. Didn't I?" he smirked knowingly, the ball disappeared, and he placed his hands under his chin.

"_BUT," _she overpowered his voice, "_don't _think that makes up for anything you've done to me!"

The king laughed; sardonically at first, and then coldly. He pierced her with mismatched eyes, before standing from his seat. He walked over to Sarah, hands on hips, and it was only then did she see what he wore; His black, tight trousers clinging to every fibre of his legs, and Sarah felt herself blush. He wore a black poet's shirt, with buttons embroidered with gold. Despite there being no cape, he still seemed a menacing figure, and towered over Sarah's shuddering form.

"I haven't done _anything," _he snapped, his voice cold and calculating. "I haven't harmed a hair on your head, my precious Sarah."

He noticed she winced at his pet name, and decided to cause her more discomfort by tilting her chin up. He peered down into her beautiful green eyes, and found himself mesmerised by their beauty. But despite their beauty, he found them to be cold, unwilling.

"Sarah, dearest, your eyes can be _so _cruel, but I too, can be cruel." He watched as she shuddered at his words, and with one, final fleeting smile, he turned and backhanded her across the face.

She shrieked as his hand came into contact with her skin. _It's_ _Stinging! _It stung so much, and Sarah feared that it would bruise. She did not want Lesera to see the bruise, she had seen enough. Panic began to surge up inside of her and, despite the compulsion to flee and escape, Sarah sat, clutching her stinging cheek.

Jareth smiled. "Well, cat got your tongue?"

"No," she said darkly, turning to face Jareth with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. She didn't care if he thought they were cruel; being cruel through her eyes, she supposed, would be the best and only way she could hurt him. She knew that physical harm would be no good- he was pure muscle! She struggled against her pride, and fought hard not to splutter something else, but is seemed she failed, "I _hate_ you."

_Oh! How childish of you, precious Sarah. _The goblin king tutted_, _before grabbing her chin in his hand and squeezing. He held her there for a few moments more, before removing his hand and briskly walking away. _Calm! You mustn't hurt her too much. You can't let her affect you in this way. She is powerless against you, and she has no power over you. Don't be a fool and loose her just yet; Sarah is stubborn, let her know the consequence, but do not be so rough. _

"And why on earth would you hate me? What have I done to make you '_hate' _me?" Jareth sat in his chair, keeping his eyes on Sarah's rigid form. He watched, smiling, as she writhed under his gaze, and wondered what would happen if he shouted again. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice screamed at him and told him to wait. He could not break her. She was his to hold and adore forever now. All she needed was slight discipline, nothing more.

"You took me-"

"You _offered _yourself to me!" he corrected, idly picking up his fork. He dug the fork into his meet, smirking as a steady flow of pinkish blood erupted.

She sank back into her chair, not quite defeated. "Fine, whatever you say. I'm done being nice to you! You are tormenting me. How can you think that I wouldn't hate you? You ruined my life, all I could think about was-"she bit back the last part, mentally cursing herself as Jareth's eyes widened.

The king leant forward with interest, and he purred, "_Me?" _He sank back in his chair, relishing the notion. "My, I am flattered Sarah."

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Clearly," he sighed, lazily letting the food fall from his fork. He watched with a satisfying grin as Sarah squirmed at his bloody meal, and stabbed it once more with his fork. "It's only normal Sarah. You might have run and hid, but I was always going to come back to you."

She shook her head, ignoring the food on her plate. She did not care for any of the meal he had set out before her. No matter how tempting the scent of pizza was, or how appealing the fruit looked, she wouldn't succumb to its call. She would not eat; for fear that he had drugged it. She would let herself starve because, after all, she wasn't able to get back.

"Eat." He scowled, and cursed himself as the words came as an order. He was trying to be gentle, something that was not in his nature, and was failing miserably. Yet, even after his command, Sarah stayed where she was, not moving a single muscle. It did not look like she was going to listen, and Jareth fought hard against the compulsion to smack her.

"Sarah," he spoke, his voice almost a whisper. She looked up from her plate and peered at the man with caution. Jareth nodded slightly, _it is only right for her to be so jittery. How can she see past the monster in me now? It's not impossible, but I know it's hard. I just wish she wasn't so…stubborn. _"Go to your room."

It took but a moment for Sarah to realise what he had said and, with one fleeting smirk, she rose to her feet and scurried from the room, leaving the goblin king to revel in anger.

He watched her go, momentarily feeling saddened by her leaving, before running his hands through his hair and heaving a shaky, sorrowful sigh. Would she ever see past the monster in him? He shook his head, placing it in his hands. _Never, not as long as I'm like this. But who am I to change for a woman who defies her king? _He removed his head from his hands, a low growl escaping his throat. _They should _all _obey me. I am their king. I have loved her for many years, so why does she fight me? Precious thing, you exhaust me._

* * *

Sarah couldn't have run quick enough to her room if she tried; she carried her skirts in her clenched fists, eyes strained with the want to cry. She flew around corners, letting her feet take her. She did not know where her room was, and that troubled her to a certain extent. _The only real trouble_, she thought, _is why Jareth is acting so bi-polar._

A number of goblins jeered at her as she ran past, but Sarah had no time for them or their silly, meaningless comments. All she cared about was finding her room, finding a way to escape before he would change his mind and come after her. She paused, cautiously staring at a door that had appeared before her, wondering if she should enter.

"Lesera?" she called out, her breath caught in her throat. She heard a scuffling noise and, after bringing her arm to shield her face, let out a deep sigh of relief when the goblin appeared from the other side. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, falling inside of the room.

Lesera watched with concern as the woman scrambled- and failed- to her feet. She plucked her limp, quivering arm from the floor, and attempted to haul her mistress to her feet. _What on earth has been going on? _Lesera thought to herself miserably, Jareth's spoken desires taunting her mind. She watched as Sarah flailed about miserably, trying to reach the bed, before grabbing her mistress by the arm and leading her over.

"Poor, poor Sarah," Lesera murmured, running a hand through the woman's curls. She relented against the touch of Sarah's forhead; it _burnt_ her, and that was when Lesera knew Jareth had done something to Sarah. She threw back her head in despair, her lip quivering as she murmured, "Goodness, he's gone and given her a fever!"

Sarah tossed and turned under the sheets; she felt too hot one moment, and then frozen the next. Her vision blurred and fading, she screamed out in a mixture of horror and anger, "HE DID THIS!" before succumbing to sleep.

"My mistress! Oh my! " Lesera shrieked, noticing that her lady had gone an odd shade of grey. She noted how her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, and felt a surge of fury rise up from within. _He did this, didn't he? _She thought bitterly as she stared at Sarah, _how could he do this if he loved you? Is it a ploy to get near to you?_

The goblin took a few, shaky steps back from the bed. She clenched her tiny little claws and vehemently declared that, "I _will_ take care of Sarah! The goblin king has no need to!"

"Do you really think that, Lesera? Do you think your king is incapable of looking after Sarah?"

Lesera froze. Jareth's voice, she noticed, was dangerously angry. She whirled round, dropping her arms to her side, before stuttering, "N-no, my king. I- what I meant was, that, you wouldn't enjoy mopping up the sick now, would you?"

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "_Of course_ you did," he walked towards where Sarah lay, before reaching out and stroking her on the cheek. "You can mop up the sick, but I, on the other hand, will be taking care of everything else." He seemed to declare the last part with certain bitterness.

"Are you going to wash her?" Lesera's eyes widened. _I will let him do everything else but, please, not the bathing! Sarah would be terribly distressed, and how would that let her recover? I hope-_

Jareth smirked, and swiftly removed his gloved hand. "But of course," he smiled, almost mischievously. He noted, however, that there was a great look of discomfort on Lesera's warty face, and sighed, "Well, I do suppose you could be there. I won't look," he bit his tongue, forcing himself to say the rest. "In fact, I won't even be there. I won't bother."

"R-really, king Jareth?"

"Yes," he nodded, feeling unusually defeated. "I suppose I owe her that kindness."

He looked down at her sleeping form, admiring the view of her beautiful form. There was something unnerving about the way she would whimper every now and again. He shook his head. _I'm not soft; it's simply the tender side of love. _He ushered Lesera away, before turning to look at Sarah again. _She'll love me when I make her better. She'll love me forever. She has to._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't really like that last chapter, but I hope this one is better.**

Jareth had spent the past three days caring for Sarah. He would tenderly lift her from the bed each morning, and by the bath, where Lesera would then usher him out and wash the sleeping girl. And, while he was impatiently waiting for Lesera to finish, he would sit at the end of her bed, silently contemplating his next move.

It was his fourth day of routinely doing this, and Jareth began to feel rather concerned for Sarah's wellbeing. Looking down at his hands, he clenched them and shut his eyes tight. _The spell wasn't supposed to last this long, _he thought with a grimace. _There is no way for me to make her better- at least not using magic. My magic may be powerful, but it is, sadly, not strong enough to alter too much of the human body. I can enchant certain things, but I can't necessarily make someone who is ill better. I hope she is better by the time I return from Fae council._

He lifted his head at the sound of scuffling, but lowered it once more when nothing appeared. He had hoped that Lesera had finished with Sarah but, after shaking his head, he realised that the goblin couldn't have possibly finished washing Sarah by now. She was only small and Sarah was human. _Such a beautiful human, _Jareth smiled at the thought of her being his. _She'll make me a fine wife, once, of course, she has quite changed her attitude towards me. _He scowled, lifting himself from the bed. _This attitude of hers will not suffice. _

As he strolled towards the window, Jareth began smirking, silently thinking of how he had been able to spend every waking moment with Sarah for the past three days. He decided that it would not have been so easy if she was conscious, and that making her ill was probably for the best. After all, he vowed that he would not touch her inappropriately, and had managed to maintain such a vow, so Sarah wouldn't be able to accuse him of anything. Not as long as Lesera was his witness.

_Look at this dull and dreary kingdom, Jareth. Does a woman as fine as Sarah belong here? _He scowled at the sight of his Labyrinth from the window, before turning on his heels and shaking his head. "Of course she does," Jareth murmured. He began to pace the length of her room, marvelling at his own handiwork. "She has fine things inside of the castle. It does not matter what lies beyond these walls, but what I give to her. As long as she has me, her fine king, she will _always_ belong here."

"Uh, king Jareth?"

He whipped his head round and feigned a smile. Lesera stood, her ragged clothes sopping wet, her hair all in a tangle, with her claws clutching a soaked towel. She refused to move from her spot, fearing that she would make a mess, and frowned slightly.

"Sarah started thrashing about," she noticed Jareth jump slightly, and followed him into the bathroom as he rushed. She tilted her head to one side, looking on at the scene that unfolded before her; Jareth was now wrapping the whimpering and fevered Sarah in a towel, pressing hard kisses on her face. She felt herself blush. Was she intruding? As Lesera watched the king silently whisper to Sarah, she decided that she would stay. "Sarah will wake up soon, I just know it."

_Yes, she must wake up soon. These are the signs, I know. First comes the erratic movements; thrashing about and lashing out at anyone who touches her, _he moved his head, narrowly missing Sarah's punch. _Then, she'll start to speak and finally, she should wake up. _He smiled down at Sarah's shuddering form, stroking her head as she jolted in his lap.

"This isn't bad, is it, sire?" the goblin asked, her voice shaking slightly as she watched Sarah writhe.

The goblin king shook his head. In all truthfulness, he did not know. Usually, those who suffered from the fever were born and lived in the Underground, Sarah, on the other hand, came from the Aboveground. He frowned slightly; her body could react differently to the illness, and he supposed he should have thought the whole thing through with more-

_No, _he furrowed his brows, peering round at Lesera. _She makes me soft. How can a king be soft? He can't. This illness, after she recovers, will have shown her just what I am capable of. Love is such a funny thing, _he thought.

Jareth rose to his feet, carefully picking up Sarah's limp body from the floor. He watched Lesera out of the corner of his eye as he passed and, once the goblin had left the bathroom behind them, shut the door with his foot. Once they reached the extravagant four-poster bed, Jareth lay her down in one simple, sweeping motion.

"The Fae council requires my presence," said Jareth reluctantly. He turned and faced Lesera, a scowl upon his face. "I leave Sarah in your care."

"O-of course, king Jareth!" Lesera swooped down into one, long bow. She missed Jareth tenderly kissing Sarah's hand as she did so.

The goblin king nodded and with one, fleeting smile, left Lesera in a whirl of glitter. The goblin coughed, raising her arm to her face for protection, before stumbling about in the fog he had left.

Once it had cleared, she brushed the glitter from her rags and peered timidly at her mistress. "Oh, my," she muttered to herself, wiping her hands on her rag. She had noticed how pale Sarah looked, and looked upon the girl with utter agony. How on earth could the king just leave, without leaving her with any help? Lesera looked around the room in desperation, her clawed hands biting into her hips. "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Well, you could have called me!"

Lesera froze. She hadn't ever heard that voice before, had she? She was troubled by the newcomer's voice, and whirled around in a fit of terror, fork in hand.

"INTRU-"she paused, tilting her heard to one side. Before her stood Hoggle, and behind the stinky goblin (Jareth had made him Prince of the Land of Stench), stood Ludo and sir Didymus. "Oh. How'd you get in?"

Hoggle shook his head, his king's cloak trailing behind him as he walked towards Sarah. He paused, gasping at Sarah's shuddering form, before frowning, "The real question 'ere is, how do _we_ get Sarah _out?"_

_Out? _Lesera clenched her teeth, not quite understanding what the smelly goblin meant. She paused, before bringing her hand to her nose and squeezing it hard. _He stinks! I can't believe Jareth _actually _made him prince of that infernal bog! _Lesera backed against the bed, her claws spread out in front of her. "You won't be going anywhere near Sarah!" _I don't want Jareth to come back and find her stinking._

Hoggle seemed to ignore Lesera's pleas, but she was rather thankful that sir Didymus was there to save the day. She blushed slightly at the sight of him and, tilting her head to one side out of admiration, watched in awe as the brave knight kept Hoggle well out of Sarah's way.

"My fair lady, does thou know where the noble prince Hoggle could find a weapon? We intend to steal Sarah away from this prison, away from the king!" He jumped from his place on the floor, and landed on the bed. Smiling, he proclaimed, "The young and beautiful maiden Sarah is in distress! We must save our old friend from the clutches of the king!"

Lesera stood with her mouth agape. Only did she stop gawping at the knight when he jumped from the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Blushing, she stared down at where his hand was and giggled, "I don't want to see you get hurt, noble knight!"

"Ah! Such a kind young goblin," Didymus smiled, before removing his hand. He walked towards Hoggle, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "But we must save Sarah." When he turned, Lesera noticed the look of sadness on his face.

"Yeah! You and the rest of 'em ain't going to get in our way!"

Ludo copied Hoggle, pumping his claws in the air and shouting, "Save Sawah! Save Sawah!"

_Great, _Lesera groaned, throwing back her head. _Just what I need! A giant fluff-ball with the strength of a million goblins, a stinky prince, and the wonderful sir Didymus! I mean, the knight may be a great guy and all, but if I want him to live, I have to send them away. _She shook her head in despair. _Nope. I can't let them rescue Sarah- not even if they mean well! Who knows what Jareth would do to them?_

"Look, I know you mean well and all, but king Jareth would hunt her down within a matter of seconds," she peered across at Sarah, noting that the girl's lips had now begun to move. "He's with the Fae council, but he has eyes _everywhere."_

The three friends of Sarah looked around the room, all grimacing at each nook and cranny. Hoggle's head hung low, as if he were defeated. "Well…what more can we do? Sarah ain't happy here, is she?"

Lesera looked towards her mistress and gulped. "She isn't happy," she begun, "but she's not unhappy."

"What?"

"What, my lady?"

"Sawah what?"

Lesera smacked herself in the face with her claw, mentally cursing the three of them. _How silly can you guys be? _The goblin looked across at sir Didymus and frowned. _And you, of all of them! How can YOU, sir Didymus, be so clueless?_

"Okay, look here; you _can't _take Sarah away from here. It is _not _possible for you guys to take her away. She is ill at this moment in time, and if you dare try and steal her from the goblin king, he _won't _hesitate to have your heads!" She gulped at the thought of her knight's head mounted on a pike and frowned.

She hoped they would listen to her warnings, mostly because it wouldn't be good for any of them. And, she decided, it also wouldn't be a good idea to take Sarah away when she was in such a state. Of course, she was getting better, that much Lesera knew, but she couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take for her lady. Lesera smirked, feeling slightly mad at the three musketeers. She was hatching a plan and, as much as she knew Sarah would be upset by it, she knew there wasn't much else she could do.

"Uh, you guys come back in…four days, and I'll see how she is then," she nodded towards Sarah, who was now uttering a few fevered words, and frowned back at the three, eager faces that awaited her response. "I can't make any promises."

Sir Didymus climbed back onto Ambrosius, nodding his head towards Lesera, who found it hard not to swoon. "Oh, how gracious of you!" he cried.

"Heh! How do we know we can trust you?" Hoggle grumbled, raising his eyebrows sceptically.

The goblin felt like smashing their heads together, but rather than do so, heaved a heavy, anguished sigh. "I'm her hand-maid, therefore I care about her. If I didn't care about her, I wouldn't even be here, in this very room!"

"Sawah ill?" Ludo whined, his ears drooping.

Lesera nodded, before advancing on the three 'heroes'. She scowled in the face of Hoggle, momentarily wincing at her own mistake, before turning and gagging towards the bed.

"Go!" she ordered, afraid that Jareth would have left the council in a fit of rage. He often did just that, and Lesera always found that he would use a goblin to take out his anger. Sir Didymus began to trot from the room and she stomped her foot in a fierce manner, screaming, "GO, BEFORE I GET THE KING HIMSELF!"

_Hmph, about time too! _She watched as Hoggle was the last one to trail out, his wrinkled old face peering at Sarah. She waited for him to leave with her foot tapping impatiently on the floor, before nodding with satisfaction. It wasn't that she enjoyed being mean- oh no, she just wanted to make sure that they didn't get into trouble. She couldn't risk Sarah being on the receiving end of Jareth's anger.

But there was still one thing troubling the goblin as she settled by the bed; why was Jareth called to the Fae council? She tried to shrug her worries off, but it wasn't easy. A visit to the council often meant the king was either in trouble, or desperately needed because of a serious problem.

* * *

"King Jareth, you were called here, to the Fae council for one particular reason," Taveon, a hooded figure among the other Fae, leant forward and issued Jareth with a piercing glare. "Do you know what reason that is?" he addressed the king bitterly, his voice colder than Jareth's had ever been.

The goblin king leant forward in his chair, sighed in anguish and clenched his teeth. His mismatched eyes fell upon the hooded figure of the Fae council, and he found himself scowling, "Would it happen to be about a certain woman?"

The other members of the Fae council stiffened; Jareth was often _too_ outspoken around their leader, and his cold tone caused the already icy atmosphere to worsen. They had remembered his father, of course, who was, undoubtedly, where Jareth got his icy nature from. Such behaviour was going to cost the goblin king, yet it never did.

"Yes, the _mortal. _You do realise, Jareth, that there is little time."

"Little time? What in the name of the Underground do you mean by that?" the goblin king asked, his eyebrows rose. He sank back into his chair and laced his fingers together, before resting them underneath his chin.

The other Fae laughed coldly, along with their leader. They all seemed oblivious to his anger- and the fact that the goblin king himself did not find this at all amusing. This was about _his _Sarah; how could they speak ill of her? He frowned and watched darkly as the Fae leader silenced them.

Once the room was quite silent, Taveon turned to Jareth and peered out from under his hood. He smirked, before growling, "The girl cannot stay." He said it so simply, so easily, as if Sarah was something Jareth could easily throw away. The goblin king scowled.

"She can," he stated through clenched teeth. "She _offered _herself to me. She made a bargain, therefore, she can stay. It does nothing to affect _you, _Taveon."

Taveon laughed sardonically, the rest of the council allowed to join in. He turned away from Jareth, as if he was ashamed by the goblin king, and heaved a heavy sigh. His father had never been _this _troublesome, and he supposed that a mix of his father and mother was always going to be deadly. _We should have overruled King Alwyn and Queen Iona's wedding, _he thought darkly. _Who knew they could have produced such a travesty of a king! _

"Oh, but it _does_, king Jareth. You see, with Sarah here, the other kingdoms grow jealous," he peered around the room, watching the other members of council nod. "They want a mortal of their own. And how can I justify yours?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. When Jareth merely scowled, he brought his clawed hand onto the table. "I can't. I cannot allow her to stay for too long, but there is a way around this, Jareth."

"The other kingdoms are FOOLS!" Jareth snapped, bringing his fist down onto the table. The other members of council jumped, and Taveon shook his head in dismay.

He watched the king struggle with his anger for a few moments more, slightly amused, before smacking his own fist against the table and roaring, "DO NOT SHOUT IN MY COUNCIL!"

"How can I not?" Jareth said bitterly. "You are trying to rid me of her!" He sank back into his chair, red-faced and fuming. "I need an heir, and she is the only one I will allow to give me one."

_Ah, but as far as I can tell, she will not let you touch her. _"Oh really, king Jareth? And how, I wonder, do you expect her to give you a child when you are not yet bonded? "He smirked, knowing the rules of the Underground would anger Jareth even further. "How would your father react if he knew you were wasting your reign, running after mere mortals? He trusted me with the job of bringing you up properly," he said the last part sourly, before shaking his head. "How can I provide you with knowledge when you are so despondent?"

Jareth bit his tongue, forcing himself to stay quiet. He was angry. No, more than angry. He was furious. How dare that fool think he could run his kingdom for him! Shaking his head, Jareth clutched the iron chair he was seated on, and closed his eyes. He ignored the murmurs from the rest of the council and sighed. _Father, why did you leave such a lack-headed fool to bring me up? They would not have done this for any other king, unless his crime was awful. _

"Will you answer?" Taveon brought his clawed hands to his lap, clenching them. He fought the desperate urge to bring Jareth's mother into the situation, knowing full well that the mention of her would bring him to a fit of rage.

Jareth pursed his lips together, scowling, "And if I was to answer, would you have to appropriate that for me too?" _Let's see how you answer that, foolish old Fae._

"Now, now Jareth, I do believe in fairness."

The goblin king scoffed and leant forward in his chair. "Fairness?" he spat, bringing his hands down onto the table. "It is hardly fair to dictate to me how I must run my kingdom!" He turned away from the old Fae. "Do you forget that my father gave _me _the kingdom, or are you bitter that he didn't give it to you, his _friend?"_

He smirked as Taveon writhed in his seat, uncomfortable. The Fae leader looked around the room; some were sniggering, some looked puzzled, and others scowled at the goblin king. Taveon's feud with Jareth's father was well known, and it certainly was a surprise when the man asked him to look after his son. _Although, _Taveon thought whilst looking at Jareth, _I do begin to wonder if he has cursed me with this child._

"Let us not speak of this matter _here; _it is both unnecessary, and bitter."

"As is trying to persuade me about something I feel _so strongly_ about."

Taveon tapped his wrinkled finger on the table, his long fingernail scratching the wood. How would he react to Jareth's behaviour? He peered around at his own council, determined not to seem defeated.

"Bond with her," the old Fae suggested, his tone growing softer. "Make her love you, and bond with her. Marry her, Jareth, and have your heirs." He moistened his cracked lips, sighing in despair as he rested his head in his hands.

Jareth stood from his chair, his eyebrows raised. "Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Your father," was all the man could say, watching as Jareth disappeared into the darkness.

_I still seethe, Jareth. Cross the line once more and the consequences will be dire._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As the story progresses, I find myself enjoying the writing process even more. I do still feel nervous about each chapter, as I never expected it get such positive responses. (I always doubt my work)**

**Tabitha: I'd like to thank you for the lovely review, and I suppose I better answer your question! I'd like to elaborate on Jareth's family and past, **_**yes**_**; it would be fun to do so. I'll be thinking about it lots.**

**Lulipmoran: Thank you ever so much for continually reviewing and reading- it makes my day! I enjoy reading your reviews. (The same applies to everyone else)**

* * *

Lesera found the king amidst a hodgepodge of shrieking, drunk goblins. She walked towards him, scrunching up the hem of her dress, nervously eyeing her king. She noticed the look of utter distaste on his face as he watched his subjects and, tilting her head to one side, noticed his eyes were aflame. Things had not gone well.

"King Jareth," she said, her voice a mere squeak. She jumped slightly as his piercing eyes met hers, and whimpered an almost inaudible, "I believe that Sarah may wake soon."

"Good." He dangled his leg from the side of the throne and covered his face with a gloved hand. What good would it do? She didn't love him yet. Until she loved him, and as much as he hated to admit it, her chances of being able to stay were slim.

Looking down at the goblin, his face hardened. Why was that snivelling she-goblin still there? He watched as she peered at him with morbid fascination, and found himself groaning in despair. _How on earth am I supposed to rule a kingdom full of these senseless, hot-headed fools? Oh well, _he thought with a smirk, observing a goblin as he was thrown across the room. _On better days they do provide adequate entertainment._

He tapped his riding crop against his leather knee-high boot, wondering how long it would take for Sarah to wake. He peered across at the silent goblin, and jumped with realisation.

"Ah-, Lesera, how long do you suppose?"

The goblin jumped too, and replied with a loud, "But a few minutes, my king. She has uttered a few words in the past few moments, which is why I came to find you."

"Really? Well, then we should go to her," he rose from his throne, throwing his riding crop at a dancing goblin as he did so. He ignored the goblin that was, without a doubt, having much fun with his new toy, and seemed to find great joy in smacking others.

"R-right," Lesera nodded, squeezing past a large group of goblins. "I was just about to suggest that, king Jareth," she said as she followed him from the throne room. She noted how he walked; before, when he was sat on his throne, his posture had been slumped and almost lifeless. Now, without a doubt, he had perked up, and it was visible through his change in posture.

_Goodness, _she thought with a smile, struggling to keep up with her king's eager pace. _Someone seems to have perked up considerably since returning from Fae council. I just know it's because Sarah is better- and what a reason to be happy for! I cannot stand another single moment with her in that room, watching her suffering. I wouldn't mind, but, it is difficult to take care of such a large being, especially when they thrash about. _The goblin peered warily at her bruises and frowned. _They're sprouting like…well, sprouts! Sarah does have quite the punch on her._

The carried on through the corridor for many moments more; Jareth strode confidently to his precious, his cloak swishing behind him as he quickened his already brisk pace. Lesera, on the other hand, was visibly struggling. She had been running about for what seemed forever, fetching pails of water for Sarah's fever, and towels for when she…vomited. The thought of her vomit was enough to make Lesera shudder and, as she turned the fifth corner, she bit back the compulsion to retch. Despite living in the Underground and having witnessed some unsavoury things -Beheading's, blood, sickness and bodily waste, to be precise- she hadn't grown quite used to _everything _disgusting that was thrown in her path.

A loud crashing sound came from a new door. Both turned to see Sarah come running out, screaming.

The sound of Sarah's scream was enough for Jareth to worry, and the goblin watched intently as the king wrapped his arms around a struggling Sarah's waist, and pulled her into him. Still struggling against his iron grip, Sarah kicked and thrashed about wildly.

"Sarah!" the king said sharply, yanking her arm away as she threw another punch. He ducked, still gripping onto the woman, before slapping her around the face. He watched as her eyes widened at the impact, and narrowed at the sight of him. His shoulders drooped. _Well, I suppose I wasn't the person she wanted to see here, _he thought bitterly.

Sarah, who was now incredibly confused as to why the king had slapped her, bared her teeth. She was _not _going to let him do that again, especially because she'd only just snapped out of the stupid fever! Shaking her head, she tried to wrench free from the goblin king. She failed. He laughed.

"Precious," he purred, tenderly tilting her chin. She winced at his touch and, whimpering, tried to wrench away from his grip. The king, who was already losing his patience, addressed her with a sharper tongue, "Sarah! You would do well to calm yourself, before I have to resort to punishing you."

"Punish me?" she almost hissed. Her eyes flashed with fury as his mismatched ones met hers, and felt the compulsion to throw up all over him. Shuddering, she threw back her arm, but failed when her fist was captured by Jareth's gloved hand.

He raised his eyebrow, jerking his arm back, ready to slap, until Lesera coughed. Turning, Jareth dropped Sarah's arm, and scowled at Lesera who stood, quietly fuming.

"Why on earth would you punish me?" Sarah said irately. She backed into her room, Lesera and the goblin king following suite. She was still backing away, until Jareth conjured up a chair, knocking her from her feet. She scowled, her eyes calculating.

_Just what does he think he's doing? If he wants my affection, then why did he knock the hell out of me? _Sarah brought her hand up to her head; it was a combination of stinging and pounding that caused her to wince, and before she knew it, the goblin king was kneeling next to her. She raised her eyebrows sceptically, watching his every move. _The guy is seriously messed up, _she thought. _I bet he didn't even notice I was ill! Perhaps, _she laughed bitterly, _he was too busy chasing another mortal girl, trying to buy her affections._

As if the goblin king could read her mind, he softly murmured, "I waited for you to get better," before placing a tentative hand on her knee. Sarah barely felt the touch, and it took her a while to jerk her knee away. "You don't believe me," he said, almost sadly. Sarah gulped. "I was here; I took care of you, precious."

"Don't call me that!" she spluttered, trying to push the king away. When she failed to, she turned her head away. She was afraid to look in his eyes; she couldn't bear to see anything in his eyes, particularly anger.

"Why can't I? You are precious to me, Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not precious! If I was, then you wouldn't beat me up."

"Yes you are."

"Not!"

"Yes. You are."

Lesera gulped, her eyes switching from Jareth, to Sarah, and back to Jareth. She watched as they began screaming at one another and, before Lesera had even noticed; the two had their foreheads pressed against one another.

"I'll be going then," the goblin started backing out of the room, trying her best to ignore the heated argument that unfolded before her. "I have, um, important business." And, with one fleeting nervous chuckle, she ran from the room.

Both of them paused. Sarah's eyes widened as she realised just how close she was and, blushing, placed her hands on the king's chest and shoved him away. _No! _She almost felt like shrieking; how could she let him get so close? Eyeing him, Sarah scowled. _He definitely enjoyed that. And now, to make matters worse, he probably thinks I'm into him or something. _

Sarah shook her head, oblivious to the goblin king's ire. She hung her head low, escaping his loving gaze, before placing her clasped hands into her lap. _I mean, he is a fairly handsome creature…_Sarah paused, biting her lip. _No, he's just like the other Fae, I'm sure of it. I guess they're all just really beautiful, _she thought with a shrug of her shoulders. Only did her eyes widen when she realised what she had thought, and was wholly thankful that the goblin king couldn't read minds.

The goblin king, on the other hand, detested the silence. He had spent enough time without Sarah and now, the silence that filled the air, reminded him of the sad, lonely, king he was. Jareth rose from the floor, his eyes still on Sarah's beautiful form.

"My," he said, almost breathlessly. "Haven't you changed?"

Sarah froze at his words. Her eyes flew from the floor to meet his irate smirk.

"What did you just say?"

The goblin king bit into his tongue, cursing himself from letting the words slip. He closed his eyes, a moment of solitude from her torturing beauty, before heaving a heavy sigh. How could he put into words how he felt? Then, a sudden idea popped into his head.

_Why use words_, he thought with a grin, _when you can conjure up something from the wildest of her dreams? _

"Nothing," he merely replied, raising his eyebrows in mock confusion. He turned, offering his hand to Sarah. She hesitated, staring down at it like it were some vicious dog waiting to bite.

"Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?!" she grinned at her own joke, before rolling her eyes and accepting his hand.

The king laughed too, wondering what he had done to deserve a woman so beautiful, witty, and fiery. She was unlike any other woman he had encountered, and as he watched her rise from her chair, he decided no other would do. It had to be her.

"My precious," he began, his eyes travelling her curious face. "I shall hold a grand ball to celebrate your wellbeing."

Sarah gulped, worried that it was going to be the peach incident all over again. She was just a child back then, one who knew she was walking into an adult situation, but a girl who was oblivious to the lustful look in the king's eyes. She paused, her hand suddenly feeling threatened by his grip, before removing his and bringing it to her forehead.

"I feel awful still," she whined, feigning a fever.

The king saw past her lies and, rolling his eyes, pushed her towards the wardrobe. He might have been enjoying a rather tender moment with her, but that still didn't stop the dark thoughts taking over his mind. As he watched her walk, he felt the compulsion to drag her back by her hair. _But why would you? _A voice inside his head asked, but it wasn't his own. It sounded like his _father's _voice_; _cold, calculating and with that same hint of power. The voice returned once more as Jareth's fingers began to itch, and he noted the utter disappointment in its words as it whispered, _what has happened to you? Do you fear she does not love you? Do you fear the prospect of being powerless? Hurt her, Jareth, and prepare to lose her._

He tightened his clenched fists. "Sarah, I must go and prepare." He excused himself from the girl, a slight hint of regret in his voice, before leaving the girl in a whirl of fog and glitter. _I'll do_ _anything to stop myself from hurting her. She will love me, but I cannot be harsh. I must fight this compulsion to overpower her. _

Jareth conjured up a glass ball, before pouring all of Sarah's hearts desires into it. It shattered into a rain of glitter as he threw it and around him, formed a lavish ball. Turning on his feet, he waved to a few goblins and told them to send out invites. He was going to need some time to think.

* * *

Jareth lounged on his throne with one leg thrown over the side, his thoughts wavering towards Sarah every now and again. After fighting against these thoughts for long enough, he brought up a glass ball and peered inside; Sarah and Lesera were trying on various different outfits from the ball. He watched them with a smile, feeling unusually content.

"Hello, dear friend." The man with blue eyes smiled coolly, his lips turned up into a mischievous smile.

The goblin king looked up from the ball, and the image perished. He scowled at his 'friend's 'unannounced arrival and said a silent curse. Standing before him, as regal and proud as ever, stood his old friend.

"Vurin," Jareth said disdainfully. "They told me you had perished."

Vurin threw back his head and laughed sardonically, his short, blonde hair rustled in the wind. Once he had stopped laughing- _like a menace, _Jareth thought- he brought his hand to his beard and stroked it thoughtfully.

"Oh, really? Surprising what gets around, really," he stepped towards Jareth's throne and peered up at the goblin king with mischievous eyes. "And was it Eurahm who had told you this?" he raised his eyebrows, before casually snorting, "I wouldn't believe a single word that _scoundrel _spits."

"Hmmm…your feud is ever going, then?"

Vurin nodded and absentmindedly touched the hilt of his sword. His feud with Eurahm was, strictly speaking, as notorious as the man himself. The argument had been going on for the past four hundred years, and Jareth could barely remember a time when the two would manage to be civil to one another. He had made a mental note since then, to side with Vurin, for his armies were larger and stronger than Eurhm's. The alliance he had formed with the mischievous King of the Centaurs was certainly a beneficial one. He was still yet to find out _why_ their king was Fae, and not one of their own.

"I do hope he isn't invited to your festivities." Jareth couldn't help but smile. It seemed that he was a little hot under the collar, and Jareth knew that Vurin was, more than likely, going to relax himself with a few beverages.

He noticed how Vurin was trying to seem completely devoid of emotion, but Jareth could see past the façade. He was, after all, well-schooled in keeping a certain facial expression.

"Don't be so ridiculous," Jareth laughed, waving the notion away. "I'd never invite such a craven-"

"You're forgetting that he's also a pathetic, twisted, dim-witted cur!"

The both of them laughed together, a reminiscing sort of feeling washing over them. Once Jareth had control over his laughter, he peered over at his friend and smacked him on the back.

Gasping, he rose from his throne and chuckled, "And more, dear Vurin, but there is little time for me to say."

"Yes!" the other man howled, doubling over with laughter. "And if he should gate-crash, I'll have him announced as: _Eurahm, hedge-born king of the nasty little cunts!"_

Jareth laughed too, the noise bouncing off the walls. They had been best friends since they were boys, so laughter came easily.

He gasped for air, clutching his friend by the shoulder, before slapping the man on the back one last time and announcing, "I should get dressed for the ball, you know," he turned on his heels, facing his red-faced friend. "And you should, too."

"What? Do I not look _grand _enough for your little mortal?"

Jareth's face darkened. "Sarah," he corrected his friend, "may be a mortal, but soon enough she'll be bonded. Didn't you know, she's the Labyrinth's champion?"

"Apologies, my old friend," Vurin said amiably.

He had noted an obvious change in Jareth's behaviours of late, and was still growing used to his difficult mood swings. He watched as the king paced the length of his throne room, and noticed the look of pure concentration on his face.

"Vurin," the king whirled round, unimpressed to find the other man standing there. "Isn't it about time you left?"

"Of course, my king," He left with a bow.

_He better not make any mischief, _Jareth thought darkly, his head snapping round at the sound of laughter. His features softened as he realised it was Sarah and Lesera.

_Tonight, I win her heart._


	9. Chapter 9

**Blergh, I didn't like writing this chapter- in fact, after reading it, I don't like it at all. I'm itching to write the next chapter- a better one, so you might get another update today. **

Sarah chose a beautiful, renaissance style gown. It's long, pale blue sleeves trailed on the floor as she walked, and the length of the gown was just long enough to be dragging on the floor. Lesera had chosen her a pair of beautiful, white heels, adorned with satin. And Sarah's hair, as she had wanted to look completely different from her experience in the dream ball, had been braided and tied up in an elegant fashion.

The goblin king forbid her from wearing make-up - it was, as she had recalled him saying, 'unnatural' and he already believed she was ravishing enough. Sarah, on the other hand, had to disagree, and found herself scowling at the reflection in the mirror.

"Why isn't he letting me wear make-up?" she said to no one in particular.

Lesera must have thought the girl was talking to her, because she crossed the room with her arms folded, before answering, "The king thinks you are beautiful enough, remember?" The goblin tilted her head to one side and peered at Sarah wistfully. "He won't have another man looking at you. If you wear make-up, I suppose he is scared that you'll look _too _beautiful."

Sarah blushed at the goblin's words. She walked away from the mirror, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of her own reflection. Did he really think she was beautiful? Sarah gently brushed down her dress, desperate to look good. She did not want to displease the king because she knew if she did, then he would probably punish her.

_Too beautiful, _she frowned at the thought. She hadn't felt pretty for a very long time. Normally, she was dishevelled and her hair was a mess. Sarah knew that wouldn't be allowed in the Underground because, as far as the goblin king was concerned, she had to look presentable at all times. It was going to be hard to look beautiful without make-up.

"Are you quite done scowling at yourself?" the goblin asked, shutting the doors of the wardrobe.

Sarah bit her lip, feeling slightly worried. How was the king going to react? Would he stare at her with the same lustful eyes? Her eyes widened at the thought. Now she was older than previous, he could do _anything. _He'd be able to dance her around the room like before, _yes_, she knew that, but the way he could look at her would be all the more…lustful.

The goblin coughed. She was beginning to grow tired of hanging around and, more particularly, was worried about Sarah being late for the ball. The king had sent her instructions: _Don't let her wear make-up, don't let her choose a dress that's too revealing, make sure her hair is proper, and make sure she is not late. _Shaking her head, she grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her towards the ball.

"If you're late, Sarah, he won't be pleased."

"When is he ever pleased?" Sarah said bitterly, butterflies settling in her stomach. She began to cry on the inside, purely because she didn't want him to see her. What was she going to do?

When the goblin didn't answer, Sarah rolled her eyes and scowled a sour, "_Never_."

* * *

Where was she? He looked around the ball, pushing his way through voluptuous women and their partners, all dancing in a seductive manner. He scowled to himself as he noted the time on the clock. _Five minutes late, _he clacked his tongue. _She would do well to listen._

He spotted Vurin by the beverages- _how predictable_-, surrounded by women. His friend looked as handsome as ever; his bright, blue eyes shone like diamonds. He wore a white shirt, ruffled at the sleeves, and over the shirt he had on a midnight blue waistcoat, adorned with gold stitching. Vurin also donned his favourite pair of dancing shoes, a pair that Jareth had gifted him many a moon ago.

"Vurin," the king slithered in between a rather buxom blonde and green-haired woman. Scowling at his friend's ignorance, he tapped him on the shoulder and addressed him with a sharper tounge, "Vurin, you cur!"

His friend turned on his heels, his drink sloshing in his hand. At the sight of the king, he turned a shade of red and precariously bowed, before replying amiably, "Jareth, my fellow!" He peered round Jareth and narrowed his eyes. "I say, where is your mortal girl- um, Sasha?"

"_Sarah_," the king corrected, narrowing his eyes, "is late."

"Ah, not good enough, is it?" he laughed nervously, trying to turn the king's bout of anger into humour. He failed miserably, as the king merely yanked him from his spot and pushed past the two, young women who pouted at the sight of their interest being stolen.

Jareth removed his hand from his friend's shoulder once they reached a quiet corner in the room, and pulled his friend closer, whispering, "She defies me."

"Have you gone mad?!" Vurin spluttered, his eyes widening. He took a good look at his friend; unsure if the man who stood before him was really Jareth, or just some twisted imposter. He shook his head wildly, biting back a scathing remark about idiocy. "She's a woman, Jareth," he said pointedly, expecting Jareth to understand. When the goblin king merely raised an eyebrow, he brought his hand to his face and hissed. "Sarah is probably getting herself all prettied-up."

"Prettied-up," the goblin king repeated. "Sarah has been forbidden from make-up; therefore, she shouldn't take this long!"

His patience, as usual, was growing thin, and Jareth decided that if Vurin didn't have anything better to say, he'd better not say anything at all.

"Honestly, Jareth, you've drunk too much!" He friend tried to laugh his issue off, but still watched Jareth with a cautious eye. He did not know how Jareth would react. It seemed to him, that his friend had been replaced by some poor, obsessed, tortured soul. Shaking his head, he declared, "That mortal has gone to your head! I'd rid of her if I could!"

Jareth's head whipped round at Vurin's words. A low, dangerous, growl escaped his pursed lips, and Vurin found himself being pierced by a look of disdain. He had made a grave mistake.

"Would you?" the goblin king growled, wrapping his hand round Vurin's throat. He heard the voice in the back of his mind struggling against the dark thoughts, but Jareth was far too concerned with the threat that stood before him. Vurin had just dug himself a very deep grave, and Jareth decided it would be difficult for the man to dig himself out of it.

Vurin's eyes widened and he found himself shuddering under the iron grip of the king. _Has he gone mad? _He brought his hand up and clasped Jareth's own, before trying to wrench it from his neck. When he failed, a laugh escaped from Jareth's lips, and Vurin found himself _fearing _his own friend. _He has gone mad! _He pushed against the wall, his breath and life beginning to seep away.

"H-halt!" he managed to choke out a few strangling words, his eyes lighting up as he saw Sarah enter. He hoped, as the goblin king turned round, that this woman was Sarah; otherwise he'd be a goner.

Sarah looked around the room disdainfully. It was beautiful, there was no denying that, yet she found herself feeling rather forced. It would have been better if she came out of choice, but Sarah knew she _never _would have come out of choice. Not whilst Jareth was around.

She noticed the king pressing a poor, poor soul against the wall, and, feeling both shocked and angered by his actions, ran to the king. Sarah hitched her skirts as she ran so she wouldn't trip, all the while keeping a rather concerned expression on her face.

"Jareth, stop!" she cried, thankful that the music was far too loud for anyone else to hear. "Now! Stop right now!"

She was surprised, as was Vurin, to find that Jareth had actually listened, and was now removing his hand from the man's neck. Sarah knelt beside Vurin as he slid down the wall, gasping.

"You _have _to be the beautiful and gracious Sarah," Vurin said, rubbing his reddened neck. He winced slightly as Sarah cupped his cheek, afraid of what the king would do. He was surprised to find that the girl was not scared by her actions, and wondered if she had ever fought the king. _Although, _he frowned, _she would have been dead by now. _

Vurin gasped out of pain as Sarah began to tilt his head, and then, when she moved it about, to see if he was okay, he turned a shade of beetroot. _But how could you kill something as kind as this? No. The worst thing even Jareth could do to her is leave her in the Oubliette. _

Sarah blushed at his words, confused as to why so many people complimented her face, before leaning towards him. She checked for bruising and any other damaging signs, before removing her hands, satisfied.

"Hmmm…I don't think I'd really describe myself as any of those." She paused, looking down at the man. "And who might you be?"

"Vurin," he spoke amiably, gently pressing his lips against her hand. "I'm an old… friend… of Jareth's."

"Friend," Sarah repeated bitterly, looking up at the king, her eyes aflame. She looked back down at the man, before wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Well, he certainly does have an _odd _way of showing his _affections."_

_I suppose you'd know lots about that, Sarah. _Vurin winced as she brought him to his feet, before bowing and graciously giving her thanks, "It's so kind of you, to help out a stranger. Tell me, Sarah, how do you like the Underground?"

Sarah peered down at her feet, Jareth forgotten. "It's an odd place," she replied, feeling a menacing presence loom above. She peered up and spied Jareth, an irate look upon his hardened face. She shuddered at his hungry eyes. "It doesn't feel like home," Sarah said pointedly, before bitterly adding, "I don't really like it here."

"Don't lie to me."

Vurin and Sarah both turned to Jareth who was, undoubtedly, annoyed. Sarah sought comfort in Vurin's friendly face, before hanging her head low and wistfully thinking, _I wish he would just leave me alone. He's practically my stalker!_

"Oh, come now, Jareth," Vurin began, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword this time, just in case Jareth tried to injure him once more. He tilted his head to one side, his eyes flashing with mischief, before scowling a tender, "Perhaps the woman speaks the truth. After all, your castle is rather bleak. I wonder if she would prefer my _own."_

She looked from Vurin to Jareth, and then from Jareth to Vurin, trembling slightly. If looks could kill, Sarah was pretty sure that both men would have been dead by now. She watched with anticipation and anguish as Vurin stepped towards Jareth and scowled in his face. Jareth followed suite, and Sarah found herself more affected by Jareth's.

"It's certain to say we are no longer allies," Vurin stated, something akin to remorse in his voice. He turned on his heels, before looking over his shoulder at Sarah tenderly. "My lady, if you should ever need anything, just call, and I'll be there within a matter of moments."

She nodded sadly, passing the man a small, wry smile. _He seemed like such a nice guy, _she thought, turning to face Jareth. _Why must Jareth be so cold? He will regret losing this friend, I'm sure of it. Soon enough, he won't have anyone. _Sarah shut her eyes tight, hoping everything would just disappear. _He doesn't have me. He'll never have me. He has no power over me._

Jareth, obviously angered by his failed plan, turned on his heels and stormed from the ball. But before he did so, turned to Sarah and murmured an almost inaudible, "Stay. Dance, drink, be merry."

_He looks so sad, _she found herself thinking. _How can I just stand here and let him be sad? What if he's going through a lot at the moment? Maybe I should be more…considerate. _Sarah found herself climbing to the stairs to the exit. She paused halfway, and looked down at the elaborate scene that unfolded before her; everyone was dancing so gracefully, it was almost…enchanting. She watched them intently, enticed by the rather adult situation she had barely understood before.

And, in the centre of it all, stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Well, he was a Fae, really, but Sarah was too distracted by his beauty to care. He was even more handsome than Jareth- if it were possible- and Sarah found herself, instead of climbing the stairs to find the goblin king, gliding towards the beautiful stranger.

She stopped a few inches away from him and breathed in the beautiful sight; he wore a white ruffled shirt, which seemed to show off and elaborate his muscles. He wore the same style pants as Jareth, but in a wonderful shade of jet black, and a stunning emerald jacket, which shone like his handsome, green eyes. His hair, unlike Jareth's, was red and short. He seemed to notice her staring, and outstretched his arms, almost as if he were waiting for her.

Sarah timidly moved from her spot, glancing over her shoulder every now and again to make sure Jareth wasn't there. Once she had reached him, he took her in his strong, lean arms, and whirled her around the floor. She hadn't felt the same since Jareth had danced with her, yet his presence seemed all the more…enticing.

"You're a gorgeous little thing, aren't you?" He tilted his head to one side, his green eyes melting her heart. "Are you Jareth's mortal? The Champion of the Labyrinth?" he asked, clearly impressed.

She nodded, her mouth agape, before realising what an utter idiot she must have looked. Closing her mouth, she opened it once more to answer his question- and because he looked at her in such a _painfully _sad way.

"I'm Sarah, yes. I-, who are you?"

They moved quickly, and Sarah was surprised she hadn't fallen over her own feet. She wondered if he had cast a spell on her, and giggled as he whirled her around faster. Once the spinning stopped, and Sarah had calmed down, the man looked at her tenderly, before purring, "Amarant Steele."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Steele,"

He smiled. "Actually, I'm a king, but who were you to know, my dear?"

"Oh! A king?" she frowned momentarily, before dipping into a slight curtsey. "I apologize, your majesty."

She saw something akin to lust flash in his eyes as he tightened his grip around her waist, but Sarah did not find herself troubled by it. She was far too lost in his eyes to notice, or even care about this man's intentions. She laughed once more as he quickened their pace and when they slowed, blushed and rested her head against his shoulder.

_He's so beautiful! _She smiled, nestling into him more as he led them into a slower dance. _Everything's perfect. I can't even remember what I'm doing here, but he's wonderful. He's a nice dancer, and has pretty eyes. _She giggled as he murmured something into her ear, but furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _I- what did he say? Everything is too faint. I can't think straight. _

Looking up and into his eyes, Sarah blushed. _Are we together or something? I can't remember much. Am I supposed to feel like this? _Her thoughts stopped when the king stopped them dancing, and led her over towards a chair.

He carefully placed her on the chair, looking genuinely concerned as Sarah prattled on about dancing and feeling enchanted. Once she closed her eyes, to stop the world spinning, he allowed himself a sneaky smirk.

"Sarah, my dear, you have enchanted me so."

She looked up and giggled once more, feeling unusually lightheaded.

"I fear I must take my leave," he said, looking rather disappointed. He kissed her cheek, then her hand, before getting to his feet and swooping down into a bow. "Perhaps I could spend tomorrow with you?" he asked, fighting the compulsion to steal her away there and then.

Sarah looked sadly at the man, slightly dazed, before nodding and replying with a squeaky, "Yes! Oh yes! If I can get out, I'll meet you-"

"By the river." He finished for her, before striding from the room.

Sarah watched, a sudden feeling of normality rushing over her. It came too fast, however, and she soon found herself spinning out of control.

"Everything's dancing…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Amarant; he's a little…plot twist. Why, we could even say he's another obstacle! Maybe Amarant is a good thing, maybe not. Who knows? (Well, I do, but I'm not sharing!)**

**TWO chapters in one day- aren't you guys happy? (Hahaha!)**

* * *

"K-king Jareth, I didn't see what happened, all I know is-"

"SILENCE!" the king roared. He brought his fist down onto the table with an almighty smack, causing the sound to bounce off his walls and deafen the poor goblin.

She peered up at her king with wide eyes. _His _eyes, she had noticed, were aflame with a mixture of anger and despair. They were the eyes of a tired, tortured king who wanted nothing more than to sleep. Lesera knew the king hadn't been sleeping; he was fraught with worry over the Fae council and, if he did sleep, she would hear him tossing and turning. Sometimes, even though she felt rude, Lesera would hear him muttering about 'time running out'. She wondered if the king was to die.

The goblin peered timidly up at her leader, before meekly muttering, "She was murmuring about you, your majesty."

"Me?" the king asked, leaning forward in his throne as interest took a hold of him. He hung his arm limply over the side of his throne, and used the other to absentmindedly tap against his knee-high leather boot. "What on earth was she saying?" his tone of voice had changed profoundly; from the monstrous, cold tone it had once been, to a gentler, curious tone.

Lesera nodded. She could not lie. Peering up, she opened her mouth and told him, "Sarah wondered why you were so mean to Vurin," the goblin looked at the floor, grinning bashfully. "She also said 'he looked so, so handsome."

Jareth's eyes widened at the goblin's words. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? He shook his head, barely even able to contain his joy. She had called him handsome!

The king smiled, before rising from his throne and asking Lesera, "Was there anything else? Did she enjoy it? Did she, perhaps, hint at a certain emotion?"

"No idea." The goblin frowned, shaking her head. She was not used to seeing her king _this _excited, and felt there really was no reason to be going over the top- she wasn't even sure if Sarah had been talking about Jareth, but after looking at the merriment on his face, she decided to keep up the façade.

"Oh, come on, Lesera! Was there anything else she said, something you're not letting on about, perhaps?"

She gulped. Could she really lie to her king?

"Lesera," he snapped, his voice turning cold.

Yes. She could. "Oh, um, yes! She kept on about the-the-the ball, and how lovely you've been to her!"

He tilted his head to one side, observing the goblin's jittery behaviour with great care. Could he believe her? Taking two, long strides towards her, and seeing that fear was presently in her eyes, he decided she was faithful enough. _But_, he thought darkly, _perhaps she is frightened enough to lie to me. Perhaps…perhaps she is desperate to stay on my good side, so has dared to make the whole thing up. _He looked down at the goblin, tutting.

"My, my, Lesera," he began to circle her, like a wolf circles its prey. He laughed as she gulped, before picking her up by the scruff of her neck and scowling, "Have I been lied to? Sarah, I recall, was _very _angry with me after the little incident involving _Vurin." _The goblin king spat Vurin's name, as if it were a bad word.

She struggled under his iron grip, wincing and wriggling her legs about. No matter how much she struggled and writhed, Lesera knew that speaking would be the only way to survive. The goblins had to be experts in negotiating and persuasion, elsewise they all would have perished. Lesera, on the other hand, wasn't the best at persuasion, but could still talk her way out of almost any situation involving the king.

"She did, she did! I swear on the safety of my locket!"

Jareth's eyes widened, and fell onto her locket. It may have been a rusty old thing but, Jareth knew it had as much value to Lesera as Sarah had to him. It was precious to her, and for her to swear on it, was like swearing on Sarah's life. It only meant so much because it was all she had of her father; he, unlike her mother, ran the Labyrinth for a child he didn't even know existed. When Jareth had been called to take Lesera away, her father, Thomas, was asked to run the Labyrinth for his child. Jareth had seen what she had been through, and sought out her father to see if he wanted her.

The man's strength was admirable- Jareth would give him that, and the fact that he ran for his unknown child was another admirable feature of his- yet, Jareth could not give him back his child. He did not finish the Labyrinth in time and so, Lesera became one of them, and was left with a mere locket to remember him by. Jareth nodded at the goblin, before placing her on her feet. She was safe.

"Very well then," he murmured, his eyes dropping to the floor. He watched as Lesera scarpered from the room, before shouting to her, "Lesera! You must always keep any eye on Sarah- keep her safe! Let her sleep and I'm sure that by tomorrow, she'll be conscious once more."

He heard a small, almost inaudible squeak from Lesera who was, by now, halfway down the corridor. He turned on his heels and strode towards his throne, kicking a chicken out of the way as he did so. When his goblins had erupted into a fit of laughter once more, the king placed his head in his hands and groaned.

_She drives me insane! How on earth can I run a kingdom when she is here, taunting me with her beautiful eyes and kindness? _He paused and lifted his head, narrowing his eyes as a goblin went flying through the air. Once he was sure it wouldn't happen again, he placed his head in his hands once more.

_I can hardly imagine her sitting here, in a pretty little gown, surrounded by all these half-wits of mine. I suppose Sarah wouldn't want to spend much time with me, once we are wedded- No. _The king shook his head, before biting his lip. _She will love me and be my dutiful queen. We will wed, and she will be happy and obedient. And, if she cannot be happy, then she will be obedient to-_

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, standing from his throne in a fit of fury. The goblins all turned, some in mid-fight, some about to take another swig of their drink, but all paused.

The king picked one up by the scruff of its neck, before recklessly throwing it against the wall and scowling at the rest. They did not move, and Jareth's patience wore thin. Why were they still standing there, looking like a bunch of half-wits? Jareth laughed coldly, eyeing each one of his subjects with distaste.

"You would do well to _leave_, you little runts!"

One by one they all fled. Soon enough, it was just Jareth and his thoughts. He turned back to his throne, before sitting back on it, content that his subjects were now wreaking havoc someplace else in the kingdom. Around him, strewn carelessly, were the contents of goblin-ale, chicken feathers, and even some peculiar items. None of this mess bothered the king, of course. He simply waved his hand towards the mess, and it disappeared into thin air.

Sighing, and now content he could be left to his own devices, the goblin king sank back into his throne. He still fought against the dark thoughts in his head- thoughts of lust, currently- and it wasn't long until the goblin king found himself calling upon a rather buxom blonde.

Yes, she was not Sarah, and no, she was not pleasing, but it was better than nothing. He even called her Sarah twice, accidently, but the woman didn't seem to mind. He found that was often the case when seeking pleasure, although none of it gave him any.

_It's only Sarah, _he thought. _Only Sarah can pleasure me. Only Sarah can love me. Only Sarah can be my queen. _

* * *

Looking outside the window, Sarah momentarily forgot what she was looking for. She had been distracted by the beautiful sight before her; the crisp, morning air bit at her nose, yet the sun seemed so beautiful and brighter than she had ever seen it to be in the kingdom. Sighing, she stretched out her arms, fighting against the compulsion to break into some corny song about the birds and trees- _this_, she reminded herself, _is not a Disney film_.

The memory came back to her once Jareth entered her room. He looked tired; there were bags under his eyes, and his face seemed sullen. He joined her by the window, his movements slow and lethargic, and she noted something akin to regret in his expression.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he commented pleasantly.

Sarah turned back to the window, sighing, "Yes, I guess," in agreement. After sitting on the ledge for a few moments more, trying her best to forget his presence, she found herself turning to meet his surprised expression. "Does the Labyrinth have seasons?"

"No," he shook his head. "The Labyrinth's weather is controlled by its keeper's feelings."

She pursued her lips together, tilting her head to one side as another cloud formed, before murmuring, "I guess that would be you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh."

The room was deathly silent, and Jareth, as it was so common for him, detested it. Despite the odd time every now and again when silence was golden, Jareth condemned it as one of the worst things. He loathed the silence, for it reminded him of being without Sarah- and that was a feeling he felt all too strongly.

Jareth peered across to look upon his future with tender eyes, only to find he was addressing her with a look of want. Today, he had noticed, she wore her hair loosely, in straight, long locks that cascaded past her shoulders. She donned a brown pair of leggings, a black pair of knee-high leather boots, and a white, tunic-like shirt. He smiled at the white shirt. It reminded him of how pure she was, and how _that _wasn't going to be lasting for much longer.

Shaking these thoughts away, he pressed himself up against her back, and murmured, "You've brought me happiness with your tender words."

She turned away from him so he couldn't tell that her eye was twitching, and shuddered. Suddenly it dawned on her that Lesera must have said something to rescue her from…something. She didn't quite know what that something was- purely because she was too busy thinking about a certain Fae- but decided that playing along would be better than nothing, right? It wouldn't be bad, or deceiving in the least. He had, after all, deceived _her._

"R-right," she began, tilting her head up. _Be brave. Be brave and nice to him, maybe then he'll let you out. _"I might have said a _few _things."

"Yes, you did." He grinned knowingly, his hand sliding down Sarah's shoulder. When she shivered, he grinned, and thought it to be out of pleasure. Little did he know that Sarah was just pretending, so she could go and meet the beautiful Fae, who waited by the river.

When he had finished hugging her, he withdrew himself and took a few steps back. Sarah, who had been trying hard not to squirm the whole time, tilted her chin defiantly, determined to get what she wanted.

"Can I go out and walk around?" she asked, peering at him with innocent eyes.

The king looked thoughtful for but a moment, before considering and shrugging, "Why not? I have some duties to attend to- meeting's, unfortunately," he explained. "Yes, go ahead, precious."

"Wow, really?!" she asked, pulling herself from the window ledge.

The goblin king chuckled at the excitement in her eyes, before nodding. After all, what harm could it do?

* * *

"Sarah! You came!"

She ran towards Amarant, her arms outstretched. He took her in them; feeling satisfied that he could hold her once more, and, smiling, he whirled her around in the air, a laugh escaping from his beautiful lips.

"You are pleased to see me, your majesty?"

He nodded, setting Sarah back on the ground. His eyes brightened as she blushed, and he smiled graciously, before amiably telling her, "I'm _very _pleased to see you out and about, my lady. I have heard that he keeps you hidden- and rightfully so!" he laughed, as did she. "If I had someone has lovely as you, I would want to lock you away too!"

"You flatter me," Sarah said, playfully joining in. To her, Amarant simply felt like a friend, like she had known him for many years- and not just for a few minutes.

Both paused as a loud, musical bird flew overhead, and Sarah found herself stumbling backwards as she tried to follow its course. She had never quite seen a bird like it before; its wings were a wonderful mix of emerald green and midnight blue, its beak, she noted, looked pure gold. Laughing as the king caught her, she felt like she had never had so much fun.

He noticed her staring at the bird, and before she knew it, the bird had perched itself on Amarant's arm, and was now rubbing its head against his cheek.

"My bird," he began, outstretching his arm so that the bird could flap its impressive wings. He smiled at Sarah as she shrieked with delight, before stroking the bird's head with his thumb. "His name is Felach."

"Hey Felach," Sarah admired the bird's long, beautiful beak, but blushed at how stupid she felt for speaking to it. _Felach is an interesting name. Heck, they all have interesting names! But, um, is it me, or is everyone here beautiful? _She shuddered at the thought of one of the goblins, and grimaced. _Uh, well…not everyone is._

The king raised his arm and, as he did so, Felach spread its wings once more, before taking flight. After the bird had flown away, Amarant cupped Sarah's cheek, and stroked it with his forefinger. He looked at Sarah as if she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and that made her heart melt.

She began to wonder if he had a wife and decided that, if he did, then she would walk away from the situation. As charming and warm as he was, Sarah knew she couldn't ever break up a marriage and hurt people, so prepared herself for his answer.

"Are you…m-married?"

The king removed his hand, blushing in the process. He tilted his head to one side, and looked at Sarah with mild admiration. "No, sadly not, Champion,"

"Champion," she repeated, liking the way it rolled of her tongue. It felt a lot safer and less possessive than her other pet name, and Sarah definitely knew which one she liked better.

He nodded. "Yes, champion. Don't you like it?" He paused, turning away from Sarah slightly as his face reddened. "I have never been good with pet names."

"I like it!"

"You do?" he asked, turning around to look at her once more.

"I do."

The both of them stood there, feeling like they had known one another for centuries, and Sarah found she was feeling safer already. Before, when she had first been in his presence, she had accidentally fallen under the king's spell. Lesera had explained that if a mortal immediately felt enchanted by a Fae, then it was a sign of sort. Sarah didn't know if this sign was good or bad, but looking up at the Fae, she smiled and hoped it was good.

_It's odd, _she thought, watching as he began to conjure up a picnic. _I was sort of enchanted by Jareth, and now him! Maybe I'm just weak. Maybe I just fall under every single Fae's spell? _Sarah continued watching in awe as various dishes appeared on a blanket. _But this Fae…is different. He's kinder than Jareth and…if I didn't know it already, might be a good thing._

Once he had finished summoning the food, Amarant knelt down on the picnic blanket, before outstretching his hand. It was a sign for Sarah to come and seat herself beside him, so she did just that- and didn't even need his persuasive smile!

"I hope you don't mind," he said pleasantly, pulling Sarah down beside him. He watched as her face lit up, and found he was soon explaining to her all the dishes, "Sarah, Champion, there's; Emplumeus, Zervelat, Cormarye, Chardquynce, and, um, more!"

Sarah found herself laughing at the king. How did he pronounce all those strange names? She couldn't have even managed it if she tried herself. Regardless of all their difficult names, she still enjoyed their wonderful aroma.

"It looks scrummy!"

Amarant nodded, before bringing up two, large silver chalices. Sarah eyed the golden liquid warily, before the Fae passed her one, and brought his own to his lips. When she did not drink, he eyed her sadly, before asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sarah shook her head. He seemed so nervous!

"Then why won't you drink?" He watched her try to come up with an answer, before smiling knowingly. "Ah. You're afraid I've drugged it."

"No!" she cried, almost desperately. She didn't want it to go wrong. If it went wrong, then maybe he'd go and speak to Jareth. As ridiculous as it seemed, she worried that if something went wrong, then Amarant would feel the need to tell Jareth. She brought the drink to her lips, eyeing the man with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I wouldn't hurt you, ever."

Smiling, she took another sip, but decided it would be her last. It was, after all, a delicious drink, and Sarah could sense it was some sort of alcoholic beverage. She did _not _want to get drunk and make a mess on their-

Wait, what was it exactly? Were they on a date? _No! _She bit her lip. _It's strictly platonic- not a date! If it were a date, I bet he would take me to some elf dance party or something. Hey, I wonder what he thinks about this. _Peering across at his beaming face, she smiled and decided not to ask. He looked _very _happy.

It would have been silent but, thanks to the beautiful flowing river, it wasn't. Sarah enjoyed the silence when the goblin king was around- it meant he wasn't going to say something that could provoke her- but with Amarant, it was different. Amarant made Sarah want to sing. And dance. And do a ton of corny other things. She was also pretty sure that it was because of the so-called 'enchantment' she had felt when first meeting him. Sarah was going to ask Lesera about that.

"To our friendship!" the Fae smiled, raising his cup.

Sarah raised hers too and, as she clinked against it, chuckled, "To friendship!"

* * *

Sarah had returned in an enviously good mood. Lesera watched as she pranced around the room, prattling on about 'having fun' and all sorts of other nonsense. Only did she stop when she noticed Lesera standing there, impatiently tapping her foot.

"And where have you been?"

Sarah couldn't help but snort at the goblin's tone. She sounded just like a mother! Sniggering, she settled down on the edge of the bed, before replying with a vague, "Oh, you know, just for a walk."

"Then why," the goblin began, raising her eyebrow sceptically, "are you so happy? I didn't know walks could make a woman sing and dance." She didn't mean to sound like an authority figure, but she had to get some discipline going- she wasn't going to have Sarah punished again!

Sarah merely shrugged, before changing the subject. "Hey, can you tell me more about the bond? I'm curious. I was just thinking about it on my little walk."

"Of course." the goblin smiled, keeping her eyes on Sarah as she sat opposite her.

Sarah silently whooped in her head, smiling a self-gratifying smile. _Yes! All those years of acting came in handy, Miss Williams! I do make a rather convincing innocent, I mean, I bet she doesn't suspect a thing! And, thankfully, Jareth doesn't either. Thank heavens for his meetings!_

"If you feel specifically enticed by a Fae, then it means a certain _bond _may be created in the future," she paused, eyeing the shuffling Sarah. Why was she being so restless? "Do you feel like this towards Jareth?"

"No!" Sarah spluttered, throwing up her arms. "I mean, no. He's um, okay, but, no."

"Just asking," Lesera grinned, before continuing, "You'll feel this special sort of connection with that Fae- like it's meant to be, like-"

"You've known each other for years," Sarah finished, her eyes widening.

Lesera nodded, trying her best to dismiss the look on Sarah's face.

"Yes, something like that…anyway, that certain Fae will have captured your attention, right? So you become attached to them, and extremely attracted to them."

"Do they have any idea?"

Lesera shook her head, stating, "No, they have no idea, but as time goes on, they'll eventually realise that they are your-"

"Future." The goblin king finished, striding in from the balcony.

Sarah jumped, growing red at the sight of him, and Jareth took this as a sign of embarrassment. He couldn't even help the grin that spread across his face as she walked towards her. _I've been listening, _he wanted to say, but instead, found himself asking, "Is this how you feel about me?"

Sarah gulped. She looked from Jareth, to Lesera, and back to Jareth. How could she ever tell him?

"It's alright," the goblin king smirked, patting Sarah on the shoulder. "In all due time, we'll know." He turned on his heels with a wink, before disappearing in a fog of glitter and sparkles.

Looking around with worry, Sarah heaved a heavy sigh and rested her head in her hands. When she heard the goblin open her mouth to speak, Sarah simply shook her head and ushered her away, "It's late," she said, nodding towards the window. "Please go."

Lesera nodded, watching Sarah over her shoulder as she left.

_Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard? _Sarah threw back her head and let out an exasperated groan, completely oblivious to the red-headed gentleman who-had-somehow-found-his-way-onto -her –balcony-and-had-no-idea-what-he-was-doing-there.

Sighing, she flopped down onto her pillow, expecting and hoping that sleep would swallow her. But, rather than sleep straight away, she found herself jolting upright in the bed. There was a scuffling noise and-

"Oh!"

"Sarah, don't be afraid!"

She jumped from her bed and ran towards the fool, before pressing her finger up against his lips. Tilting her head to one side, she whispered, "How on earth did you get up here? Seriously, why are you here? It's not that I'm not grateful but, I just…" she hung her head low, removing her finger as she did so. "You can't stay! What if he finds you?"

"I can't stop thinking about you!" the Fae cried, taking Sarah's hand in his own and squeezing it. He watched her beautiful face change with fascination, before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Dear me, I'm a fool! I feel like I've known you-"

"For years" she finished, tenderly removing her hands from his. Once she was quite sure he had calmed down, she meekly smiled.

"When can I see you again?" the Fae asked. His tone was desperate.

Sarah cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment. Could she risk visiting him again? She looked at him and smiled. She felt so at ease, it would be hard to stay away. So, the question remained; could she risk it? Biting her lip, Sarah gently pushed the man to the balcony, before whispering, "Can you see me when I'm not with you?"

He nodded, "Yes," and brought out a glass ball of his own.

"Okay," she nodded, leading him onto the balcony, "When it's just me, send me a bird with a letter- you can do that, right?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Good. Whenever we can't see one another, we'll speak, by letter. Deal?" She held out her hand, and blushed slightly as he took it.

"I feel confident about our friendship, champion."

"So do I," she murmured to herself, watching him as he transformed into a beautiful bird. "So do I."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was so scared that you guys would hate me! Phew, I'm glad you like this plot twist.**

**Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Three days had passed since Amarant and Sarah had made their pact and, in those days, there had been many letters passed between one another. Sarah had learnt much from her little letters from Amarant: He was the king of the pixies; his mother was a pixie and his father a Fae. He liked fruit, but hated dragon berries. His favourite colour was green. He rode a black stallion. All rather fruitless pieces of information, she knew, but she still held them close to her heart.

Sarah sighed, stretching on her bed. Whilst she had found it all to be interesting, there was still one thing troubling her; when would she be able to see him again? Thoughts of him were all that remained in her head- well, those and ones of avoiding Jareth. Surprisingly, it had been far easier than Sarah had ever thought to avoid the goblin king. He had, after all, attended a total of six meetings in the space of three days, and had also made a couple of visits to other kingdoms.

She was just about to pen another letter to Amarant- his last had been sweet, refreshing, and beautifully written- when Lesera opened the door, with Jareth in tow.

"Sarah, I haven't seen you for so long," the goblin king said pointedly, striding towards Sarah with an irate smirk on his lips. She did not answer, but merely sat, clutching her pen, as Jareth came and sat beside her. He looked around the room, suspicion clouding his cold eyes, before turning to Sarah and asking," How have you been, love?"

With hopeless eyes, she watched as Lesera scurried away. Why was the goblin so eager to get away? The very thought of what the king could have planned for her made Sarah wince. Would she ever be free?

"My love?" the king repeated, his tone growing impatient.

Sarah shuddered at her new pet name. She preferred champion to precious or love any day, but that was _Amarant's_ name for her- not Jareth's. Either way, whatever name Jareth chose to call her by, Sarah knew she'd hate it.

_I'm not your love! You have not enchanted me!_ she wanted to scream, but instead found herself murmuring, "I've been just _great_. Yes, I _really_ enjoy being holed up here _all day_." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Jareth knew, just by her tone of voice, that he should have, perhaps, let her out for a walk every now and again.

Scowling, more to himself than Sarah, Jareth wrapped an arm around her and frowned. He had told her she wasn't allowed to leave her room at any time of the day, not even if something was going on out there. He pulled her into him, smiling secretly to himself. _Perhaps, for future reference, I should let her outside. After all, she is proving to be more obedient than I expected._

"Sarah, you can go outside whenever you like- provided you don't talk to _anyone," _he warned, adding the last part bitterly. He couldn't be too soft with her-oh no, if he were to be soft, then she might take advantage of that, and try to win him over into letting her free. He wasn't e_ver _letting her go. The only possible way that he could let Sarah go was if she created a bond with another-

_No._ He paused, biting his lip. How could he even begin to think of something so ridiculous? Sarah wouldn't ever bond with another Fae, for he was quite sure it was impossible. He had told Lesera time and time again that Sarah wouldn't bond with anyone but him. If she wanted to stay happy and live her dreams, then she needed to stay in the Underground. _Besides,_ he thought with an evil grin, _no one else would be able to satisfy my needs like Sarah._

He peered down at her form and felt himself tighten his grip; it wasn't, he liked to think, in a possessive way, but in a way which he showed his love for her. He laughed when she jumped, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She was like putty in his hands now, he was sure of it! It wouldn't be long before she was warming his bed and popping out heirs.

"Jareth," she began. Her voice was soft and timid. Sarah looked up at Jareth meekly, trying her hardest not to writhe under his iron grip.

Jareth felt himself smirk. Was she finally obedient? Looking down, he noted the defiance that flashed in her eyes and frowned. No.

"Could I go for a walk?" She had an idea forming in her mind, one that involved meeting a certain Fae by _their _river. He had called it that in his letter, and Sarah had now thought of it that way too. It was the place, after all, where she felt they would be safest when meeting.

The goblin king shook his head, before harshly yanking Sarah to her feet. He laughed as he watched anger flash in her eyes, and before she knew it, Sarah had been dragged over towards the wardrobe.

Scowling, she worried. _What does he want me to do now? _She pondered a few ideas, before shaking her head. She had to rid of _those _thoughts. In fact, could she even call them thoughts? They were much more like nightmares. Frightening,thought consuming nightmares.

"Love,-"

"NO!" she shrieked, bringing her hands to his chest. She pushed against him, anger and defiance flashing in her green eyes. She pushed against him once more, almost brought to tears by the sheer frustration of it all, before beating on his chest with her hands and shouting, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

The king watched her feeble attempts to fight, fury flashing in his own eyes. With one, simple move, he had her pressed up against the wardrobe. As he watched her struggling against his weight, Jareth smirked, before bringing his hand to her face.

Sarah flinched, angry tears forming in her eyes. She hoped Amarant could not see any of it, for she feared that it would break her friend's heart. At the thought of Amarant, she let out a choking sound, and pushed against the king.

"I love you Sarah," he began calmly, despite the fact that he was now slapping her. Left, right, left, right, he watched as her head was shaken around by the sheer force of his blows, before grabbing her flailing arms and pinning them to the wardrobe door. Dark thoughts overpowered, and the small, niggling voice gone, Jareth pressed a hard kiss to her cheek. "How can you say that?"

She spluttered under his touch, before wrenching her face away. Reddened by his kiss, she turned her head away and spat an angry, "One; you beat me. Two; you constantly stalk me. Three; you just slapped me over and over!" Closing her eyes, Sarah heaved a shaky breath, before finishing, "How can you lie to me? You don't really love me, not truly."

"But you love me," he stated, almost as if he was desperate for it to be true. When Sarah blinked and gulped, he took her answer as undecided, and stepped away. "You love me."

"No. How can I?" Sarah felt something inside of her snap, and she decided it must have been her courage. Did she have any of that left after what he'd done to her? Shaking, she brought her hand to her stinging cheek and closed her eyes.

_Don't open them yet, _she pleaded, _he'll be gone soon. It's a dream. Amarant is here and he'll keep you safe. Amarant is here. Amarant is your friend, he'll rescue you and hold you and-_

Sarah paused as she felt a pair or arms wrap around her. Blinking, she opened her eyes and groaned in anguish as she found it was Jareth embracing her- and most definitely _not _Amarant. She shunned herself and her stupid thoughts. After all, how was Amarant to know? She blinked back more angry, frightened tears, before deciding she was going to have to suffer Jareth forever. Escape would only be possible if she really _did_ have a bond with Amarant, and even now, she wasn't sure about that.

"Of course you can't," the king said, almost sadly. Sarah's face crumpled up in confusion. Yet again, his mood had changed so suddenly, and as he lifted his head and peered at her with defeated eyes, she found herself wincing at his words. "I'm a monster," he declared, before pulling away from Sarah.

She nodded. Of course! He was always going to be a monster to her now; the monster who stole her baby brother, who made it harder for her to win him back, and tricked her into an adult situation with an enchanted peach. He was the monster in her nightmares, raping her and beating her. She was both scared, although she hated to admit it, and angry. How could she ever get used to his mood swings? If she was going to be forced to marry him, Sarah prayed that she wouldn't have to suffer worse.

It was silent in the room, spare their thoughts, and Sarah found herself trying to back further against the wall, further away from the beast that stood a few inches away from her. He didn't revel in her fear this time, and instead, peered up at her with a sullen face, before whispering an almost inaudible, "Dinner is soon."

When he sensed her tensing, he walked to her door, placing a gloved hand on it. As he looked back at the cowering girl, he frowned, and a growl escaped his throat. _Hit her. _

"Sarah," he said, trying to be gentle, although it came as a threat. "There will be people there; friends of mine. There will be kings and queens, servants and the rest-"he hesitated, his head hanging low as he pressed against the door. "Come or you won't eat."

Amarantwas her only thought as she turned to the wardrobe, and began searching for a dress. Perhaps the goblin king would be kinder now.

* * *

Jareth, Sarah had noticed, was present. He peered across at her as she walked into the dinner hall, something akin to regret in his eyes. She shook off his gaze, however, and seated herself next to Amarant. She was thankful that the king had given her a choice of where she was to sit, and supposed it was all down to the fact that he had just terrified her.

Amarant's eyes were a joyous sight for Sarah; they meant warm, interesting conversations, safety, and above all, friendship. He lacked the one thing Jareth didn't; lust. Sarah was grateful that he kept his eyes on her face and not on her curves- a true gentleman.

"My lady," he breathed at the sight of her, "you look stunning."

It was true. Sarah wore her hair down, but Lesera had cut it for her, so it rested just below her shoulders. Her dress was a glittering shade of emerald green- purposely chosen because her mind told her to- and hugged her curves. A loose, golden belt rested around her hips, and Sarah wore a golden necklace to match. To top it all off, she wore red lipstick- something she had borrowed from Lesera's pile of knick-knack's.

"Thank you." Sarah's smile was glowing, but fake. It was hard not to burst into tears there and then, to break down and blurt everything to Amarant, but seeing as Jareth was watching her, Sarah merely kept up the happy act. She had to prove she wasn't weak.

After a rather stifled conversation about the first course, Sarah turned to Amarant to see him blushing profoundly at her. Smiling, she reached out and grabbed his hand under the table. It was warm, and Sarah felt a burst of comfort shoot through her arm. She felt brilliant; it was their little secret.

"The king seems to be more interested in you, rather than his own guests," Amarant noted, whispering his little jest in a secretive manner. He watched Jareth's eyes narrow, before turning to Sarah and gleefully saying, "The old fellow is obviously bewitched." He pouted, and Sarah laughed. "That's not fair! I too have been bewitched, and am not granted enough of your company."

"Well, perhaps we can see each other more often." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, ignoring the curious look Jareth shot her.

As their main course appeared in front of them, Sarah and Amarant hastily picked up their cutlery and began to dig in. Every now and again Sarah would spot the goblin king watching her with possessive eyes, as if he were trying to say 'you are mine and mine alone'. The thought of it made Sarah shudder, so she decided to turn her attentions back to her food.

The food was delicious, but Sarah found herself tired of eating quite quickly, so took one last bite, before turning to Amarant with a groan escaping her lips. She had eaten far too much, and it was almost as if Amarant could read her mind as he too groaned, and patted his own stomach.

"I'm positively stuffed!" he chuckled, before glancing across to Jareth. "Oh! It seems the king is hungry for not only dinner, but you!"

Sarah gave Amarant a dirty look, before haughtily crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ah- it was just a jape," Amarant tried, but gulped nervously as he saw Sarah wasn't moving. Suddenly, and without warning, he snatched her hand and took it in his own.

Sarah's eyes widened in panic and, as she looked up to find the king, saw him as he slammed his fork down, before hastily storming out of the dining room. If it had been anyone else- a friend, perhaps- Sarah would have run after him, but rather than do so, shook the notion off and turned back to Amarant.

"I didn't like that one," she pointed out, blushing as he tightened his grip.

She smiled as he leant over and whispered in her ear, "Fancy running to the river?" He raised his eyebrows, chuckling as he spoke.

Sarah felt a rush of emotions wash over her all at once, and before she knew it, she had taken Amarant's hand back, and was running towards the exit. They left in a hurry, giggling and whooping as they ran down the corridors, ignoring the disapproving looks from goblin servants.

"I've never felt so free!"

Sarah laughed as the king raced down the corridor, his beautiful coat flapping behind him. She chased after him, everything else suddenly having faded, and laughed. It was almost as if they were the only ones in the Underground at that moment and, once they were out of the castle, Sarah breathed in the fresh, beautiful air as it hit her face.

She laughed gleefully as Amarant disappeared; only to jump out at her from behind a tree. Laughing, he lifted her from the ground, and whirled her around. When they stopped spinning, Sarah stumbled back, breathless. Her heart and mind was racing and, before Sarah knew what was happening, she found herself placing a clumsy kiss on the king's cheek.

He reddened, before lacing his fingers through hers. "Keep up!" he chuckled, leading Sarah down a cobbled path.

As they ran, the two of them had never felt so free, so appreciative of the world that surrounded them. The sheer beauty of the moment was enough to knock the breath from their bodies, and they found themselves captivated by the adrenaline rush. It wasn't proper for a king or lady to do what they were doing, but neither of them cared. In that moment, they were almost inseparable; nothing could touch them, nothing could hurt them. It was almost as if they were invisible, able to run and shriek to their hearts content.

And as they ran through the town, ignoring the strange looks they received by passers-by, a strange, electrifying feeling pulsated through their hands, and up their arms. They were too busy, far too carried away by the wind to think about anything but one another.

Neither of them knew that the first stage of the bond had been created.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm tired. My insomnia is getting worse for some weird reason, and I feel like I'm going to sleep at any moment. I'm NOT going to disappoint you guys, so I've drunk coffee and am now writing this. Sorry if it's not very good.**

* * *

Lesera frowned. If Sarah wasn't sat at the dinner table, like she was supposed to be, then there was only one thing the goblin could think of; Sarah was _that _woman who had run from the dinner room, laughing and holding hands with Amarant.

Sighing, and bringing a clawed hand to her forehead, Lesera walked from the hall. The only thing she could think of doing was going to check up on the king. After all, where would Sarah be? There weren't many places she could hide easily, Lesera knew, but there were _so _many places within the castle and grounds that she could easily reach. The goblin let an anguished groan escape from her lips as she padded down the hallway, worries floating throughout her already busy mind.

_If that girl isn't careful she'll find herself in the oubliette. S_he frowned at the notion because she never wanted Sarah to experience something so frightening. The Oubliette was a dark, damp prison; she'd starve down there, probably alone, and Lesera had no doubt that the king would try his hardest to make her stay as miserable as possible.

She began to run now, half expecting the goblin king to confront her about a certain mortal. Shaking her head, and with her fists clenched, Lesera picked up her pace and carried on running, until a door appeared on her right hand side, and she knocked upon it. When she had first arrived, Lesera wouldn't have ever gone near a newly made door; she was worried it would swallow her up whole, and never spit her out. It was a silly thought and, as Lesera stood waiting for the door to open, she smiled. Things had changed.

The large oak door- complete with gilded doorknob- swung open to reveal an infuriated goblin king. Once had had opened the door, he scoured the space behind Lesera with cold eyes, and when it seemed he did not find what he was looking for, moved from the doorframe so the goblin could enter.

His entire room with in disarray; books were strewn across the floor, paper thrown from the desk, ink pots flung at the wall, and it took almost all of Lesera's strength not to groan at the mess. She knew that the little 'incident' in the dinner hall had probably enraged the king, but didn't expect a reaction such as this.

"King Jareth? I-" she paused, unsure whether to carry on. When nothing in his face or eyes stirred, she heaved a heavy sigh, before gesturing to the room. "What on earth is going on here? Are you well, majesty?" she tried to sound extra nice, without that patronizing tone she wanted to add in. She expected better from him.

But the goblin king did not answer. Instead he stood, almost devoid of emotion, his nostrils flaring from the sheer horror of it all. And this king who stood before the goblin merely looked down with tired, defeated eyes, before sitting on the edge of his bed.

Lesera moved forward, feeling it was her duty to comfort the king. She rested a claw attentively on his shoulder, flinching when he raised his head, but managed to utter a gentle, "It'll all be fine, I'm sure."

He stiffened at her words, and Lesera whipped her hand away. She feared that he would lash out, and mentally cursed herself for bringing whatever was going to happen next.

"S-s-sorry!" she spluttered, bringing her hands to shield her face. When the king merely growled, inside of lashing out, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"No, you're right," he got to his feet, a defiant glint in his mismatched eyes. When he stood, he straightened his shirt, put on his coat, before turning to Lesera and smirking irately. "I suppose I was a little…rash."

_He's done something rash? _Lesera stood with a look of confusion on her face. What had he done now? She was confused, so felt it was better to simply stand there and nod. After looking at his face for a few moments more, Lesera felt a sort of motherly instinct take over, and decided she would ask Sarah about it later.

He nodded, more to himself than anyone. "Of course she was going to act this way! I scared her. I had her backed into a corner," he paused, bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking it thoughtfully. "Something like this happening was inevitable."

"B-backed into a c-corner, your m-majesty?" she stammered.

Looking back down to the goblin, he addressed her with cold eyes, before waving his hand in a way that suggested he didn't care. When the goblin gulped, he laughed.

Lesera laughed too, nervously.

When the awkward laughter stopped, Jareth picked up Lesera by the scruff of her neck, before peering down at her in an intimidating manner. A scowl escaped from his lips, and he dangerously said," You murmur a word of this incident to _anyone_- Sarah, me, your pillow- and I'll send you to become Hoggle's queen!"

Her eyes widened. He could have at least given her to sir Didymus or something! _But that_ _would far too kind of an act. Defy the king, _she writhed out of fright, _and pay the price._

"N-no thank you, your majesty," When that did not work, she closed her eyes and squeaked an indignant, "I won't tell anyone, honest!"

Content with her answer, the goblin king placed the squirming goblin on the floor. He laughed at the fear in her eyes. Sometimes there wasn't anything sweeter than fear.

* * *

"Champion, do you really have to stay here, with _him?"_

Amarant had been asking the same question in various forms for the past few minutes. And, as Sarah recalled, each time he wasn't satisfied with her shrugging. It seemed that he wanted a proper answer; not just a 'yes' or 'no', but a reason to go with it. Sarah wasn't entirely sure if she was capable of that. She couldn't just walk out and leave the goblin king, could she? Even though she felt a stronger _something _with this Fae, there was still something holding her back. It seemed ridiculous, and Sarah couldn't fathom why she wouldn't just leave.

So, even though Sarah wanted to be honest, she still found herself shrugging. How was she supposed to know? In fact, why was she even considering staying? All Jareth seemed to do was stalk her and hurt her. _Wake up and smell the coffee, _she told herself, _because sooner or later, you'll pay._

"Champion," Amarant pouted, pretending to be offended by her answer. He scanned his eyes over her sullen face, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispering, "If he hurts you, then you must tell me at once. You may have fought against the Labyrinth and won- a most commendable thing, by the way- but that doesn't mean you can fight and win against king Jareth."

Sarah gulped and nestled into him. "He doesn't hurt me," she lied through gritted teeth.

She couldn't tell him. If he knew then, one way or another, Jareth would find out, and she knew she'd probably be on the receiving end of his anger. She had been on that end far too many times, and already guessed that she was going to have to pay the price for the incident during dinner.

"Do you lie?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No."

"You were quick to answer then, champion," he frowned, biting his lip as he took her by the shoulders. He peered down at her face, biting his lip harder. Once a certain compulsion to do something had disappeared, he turned his head away and removed his arms. It was getting difficult to look at Sarah.

Sarah watched Amarant's face change multiple times, before shaking her head and getting to her feet. It was late, she knew that from the sunset, and didn't want to anger Jareth any more than she had already done.

"Your majesty, I must go," she said, reluctance evident in both her face and voice. She smiled tenderly, hoping it would lighten the fact that she had to leave, before turning on her heels.

Sarah was nearly out of the woods when she heard Amarant shout behind her. His words sent shivers coursing through her spine, and Sarah knew that _something_ had happened.

'My champion, I am hopeless without you!' is what he had shouted through those trees. The thing that had caused her to believe something had changed was the fact he addressed her as 'my' champion. Did that mean something had happened between their souls? Where their hearts now one? Sarah shook her head. It couldn't be.

And somewhere, a goblin king felt his heart sting. It was almost as if something was piercing him with a thousand cold knives, each one sharpened and dripping with taunts. The taunts were about Sarah and his suspicions.

Throwing his nearest subject at the wall, Jareth let out an almighty roar, before sinking back into his throne.

What on earth was this pain in his heart? All it seemed to do was cause him anger. What was the point in it? How was it supposed to help him?

What was this emotion he felt?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm bored and, even though I have been confined to my bed, I can't sleep (Because I'm listening to '**_**Ziggy Stardust'**_** over and over again). Anyway, I'm just not able to sleep, so I'm going to write and then do some homework.**

**Thank you for your kind words and reviews- they make me happy. (I do read them, honestly, but I never know what to say to you lovely people)**

**WARNING: Major angst**

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned, repeatedly groaning in her sleep. It hadn't come easy to her, mainly because of the things that were happening, and now she had finally managed to sleep, she was suffering from _those _nightmares again.

And when a particularly nasty one came back to haunt her, Sarah bolted from her bed and sat by the window. Shaking and shuddering, she looked out of the window, before grimacing at the weather; there was a storm. The storm wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before and that's when Sarah knew. The goblin king was angry- no, infuriated- and that meant she'd probably be on the receiving end of his wrath.

She didn't want to face up to him anymore. She was tired and longed for Amarant's strong, safe arms to wrap around her and keep her safe. If she'd have told him, however, Sarah knew that escape would probably be pretty difficult- especially seeing as the goblin king was so attached to her. After another crash of thunder echoed in the kingdom, Sarah shuddered and hung her head. Was she crazy? She bit her lip, fighting against the tears that began to form. Was she crazy or just damaged by his abuse? If she was, then Sarah knew that anything would be difficult. Things like that would scar you, surely, so then what would be the point of even trying to tell anyone? They'd all just think she was crazy; the silly little mortal.

"Uh, just give up useless!" Sarah scorned herself and her stupid thoughts. What was the point in even trying? Another anguished groan escaped her lips, and Sarah found herself feeling even more alone than she'd ever felt.

_It's not fair, _she wanted to say. She laughed at herself. How long ago had she last said that? It must have been the day after the Labyrinth. Yes, that was right. After that day, when she had remembered her whole experience, she had shaken her head and stood herself in front of the mirror to have a little talk about her behaviour. Sarah smiled fondly at that memory, but the smile left as soon as the frustration came flooding back.

Another flash of lightening brightened the room, and as thunder filled her ears, she could have sworn she heard the pained cries of Jareth clashing with the noise; she tried to shake it away. She already knew about Jareth's feelings controlling the Labyrinth, and didn't want to let those thoughts linger for much more. He was, after all, a monster. And even grown-ups can be scared of monsters.

He was a different monster. Not the type you looked for under your bed, or the one that hid in the shadows at night, no- he was a _real _monster, not just a figment of her imagination. She couldn't be saved by her dad or his reassuring words, for this monster did not linger in cupboards, waiting and watching with imaginary eyes- this monster was real.

And, try as she might, Sarah couldn't hide from the monster. She hadn't let her imagination run too far this time, it wasn't fiction- it was fact. Jareth was fact. His breathing, living, handsome, hurtful self, was fact. Sarah didn't know how to erase facts; he wasn't like some mistake she had made during class one day, she couldn't just rub him out and correct him. All she could do was try and stay strong, and hope that she would no longer have to fight against the monster with mismatched eyes.

Sarah laughed at the thought of _Beauty And The Beast_, before angry, hurt tears started to streak her cheeks. Somewhere along the line she had hoped that it would be that sort of scenario; she'd eventually fall in love with him, kiss him and then he'd turn handsome. Sarah laughed bitterly, the tears still flowing down her face. That would have been so much sweeter.

"You can't change anything about this situation, stupid," Sarah whispered to herself, standing from the window ledge. She looked around the room, frowning and choking on her tears, before muttering, "_You _brought this entirely on yourself! Don't just sit here and complain because you _offered _yourself to the king. Maybe you didn't have a choice," she paused, her eyes stinging, "but you sure as heck could have fought him off! You should have stopped being so damn caught up in this fairy-tale scenario, because it isn't, Sarah. This isn't a fairy-tale, it's become real life- your life, so get used to the pain!"

She carried on hurling abuse at her reflection in her mirror, completely oblivious to the fact that her friend, Lesera, had heard the whole thing.

The goblin had sunk to the floor by this time, her eyes stinging with bitter, salty tears. The feeling of regret lingered in her heart and she knew, with one heart wrenching sob, that she had failed Sarah. How was she supposed to help her? The goblin king was powerful and, as much as it pained Lesera to think about it, she realised that he _did_ have power over Sarah, and _she_ was the one powerless.

Lesera wanted to help. She wanted to scoop up Sarah in her arms and carry her to the Aboveground, but that, she knew, was impossible. Jareth would find them in an instant and Lesera didn't fancy having to face his wrath. She felt like a coward, and clenched her claws as more tears streamed down her face.

* * *

The goblin king paced up and down his throne room. Something was wrong with Sarah. She refused to eat any of the food he had Lesera send down to her, and even the goblin had an air of mistrust and anger about her. He sighed heavily, placing his head in his hand, before letting a growl escape from his upturned lips.

He had offered her many things during the past two days, and each time, she simply looked at him with hateful eyes and rejected it. Rejection was becoming all too much for him, and Jareth feared he wouldn't be able to control the dark thoughts for much longer. He needed a solution.

"King Jareth."

Jareth's face fell, and he whirled round with cold, calculating eyes. He grimaced at the sight of Taveon, knowing full well from the look on the other Fae's face, that this was about Sarah.

"Taveon," he said. His tone was bitter and full of disgust for the man who stood before him.

Jareth conjured up a chair for Taveon- a uncomfortable, rickety old thing- and laughed when the head of Fae council looked at it with meek eyes, obviously having expected a somewhat warmer reception from Jareth. And Jareth tutted at this notion; after all, the bastard had done nothing but bother him and tire him.

Once the old man was sat, he rested his gnarled hands on his wooden cane, eye flitting about the room in a manner that suggested he was scouring Jareth's castle for a mistake to point out. Jareth growled as he watched the man, disgusted by his behaviour.

"What do you want?"

The old man laughed, before peering out of his hood and replying, "The girl has made the first step of the bond," he watched as Jareth's face twisted into arrange of emotions; confusion, anger and love, before holding out a hand, as if to tell him to stop. "Ah- now I wouldn't get so…excited."

"What do you mean by that?" Jareth asked with gritted teeth, his glare icy and dangerous. When the man did not answer, he leant forward in his throne, pressing his riding crop threateningly against the old man's face.

"She's begun a bond with someone else, king Jareth, and the laws of the Underground state that she-"

"Someone else?" he interrupted.

Taveon nodded, smiling wickedly as he revelled in the goblin king's dismay. It was a rather humour sight to see him grow angry. In fact, his facial features were _very _similar to his father's, and that only caused a slight laugh to escape from Taveon's throat. _Ah, just as I expected! He thought it was him- despite Sarah stating she hated him._

"Yes," Taveon smiled, "she has fallen in love, although she doesn't quite know it yet."

Jareth's eyes filled with rage and he rose from his throne, his mouth twisting into a frightful snarl. He brought up his riding crop, before snapping it in half and throwing it against the wall. Snarling again, he brought his hands to his face and groaned.

"She defies me! How dare she fall in love with another; I did everything for her. I have provided her with everything she ever dreamed of; dresses, jewellery and a fine room. I have loved her! I have done as she asked, and I have been tired and exhausted by her constant need." He whipped his head round, before piercing the Fae with cold, mismatched eyes. "I _love_ her. The Labyrinth needs its champion- without her, it cannot ever be satisfied. She has to bond with _me_."

"You are somewhat bitter about this, Jareth."

The goblin king slumped back in his throne, unable to think of anything else to say. When he looked up and noticed Taveon was smirking, he threw back his head and cursed whoever it was that had captured Sarah's heart. There was no point in asking Taveon, he knew, purely because the old Fae wouldn't let on. He needed to know so he could kill the retched being.

Taveon rose from his chair, shaking his head with pity for the king, he addressed the king with an almost mocking tone, saying, "You seem to be living in the past, Jareth. As I recall, she isn't the girl who first came to your Labyrinth. She has changed and grown up. She forgot you, Jareth. You were nothing but a mere vision in her dreams- something she couldn't quite believe in, and you couldn't handle it. In fact," Taveon frowned, before continuing, "I don't think you ever gotten over it. Why, what was it you said? Ah- 'I can't live within you'. That, my dear boy, suggests that you want to be more than just a memory- you want to be reality."

And with his last, thought-provoking words, Taveon disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm annoyed right now, so I'm going to update this fic. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I kind of slept for the whole day. Apparently my 'friend' is sick of me 'always letting her down'. **

**Oh, and by the way, if you ever need anything at all- I'm here for you. **_**All **_**of you, because you are all lovely people and are amazing because you've taken the time to read my fic, and give me some of the most wonderful feedback ever. I'm eternally grateful for each and every one of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Amarant grew worried. He had not heard _anything _from his champion, and he began to suspect that the goblin king was hurting her, and that his beautiful champion was suffering at the hands of the bitter, cold, king.

And would could he do, but sit there and roll in his guilt, his pity for Sarah. He had looked into her eyes many a time and saw that she did not want pity, or help. She merely wanted a friend, a true friend to hold her whilst she cried and tried to hold herself together. She hadn't actually cried on his shoulder yet, but Amarant suspected there would be a time when she would. After all, even champion's couldn't stay strong forever.

He had turned up by the river, every day, for eight days, since their last meeting. The king felt a sense of desperation and despair each time he waited for her; impatiently, worried, and anguished. His heart would beat fast at the thought of his champion for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon- beautiful, strong and witty. He pondered if she had fallen under the goblin king's spell, and was unable to escape, but Amarant knew, deep down, that she did not love the goblin king.

Would she be better off with him, ruling over the pixies? Yes, he was not a perfect man; he was reckless, had an insatiable thirst for danger, that would get him killed, but that was why he was so drawn to Sarah. Being with Sarah, there was always a hint of danger in the air. That danger was the goblin king; he would surely kill Amarant if he knew the things they talked about, the way they looked at one another. Amarant was angry, too. Angry that Sarah could not trust him enough to tell him the truth, angry that the bastard goblin king would hurt such a precious thing. But his anger seemed overpowered by another, strange emotion. He had experienced it once when he was younger, when he had known a young, Fae girl. Was this love he felt for Sarah?

The king groaned. How could he just sit on his throne, his every whim catered for, when his poor Sarah was probably being battered and bruised at this very moment? Suddenly, the wine tasted stale and the fruit rotten. How could he sit in luxury while, for all he knew, his champion was suffering? What did that make him?

He would have rolled in his thoughts for a few moments more, but was stopped when an ugly, dwarf-like creature came running into his hall, a knight riding on a dog and some large, horned creature following them. The king watched with suspicious and curious eyes as the dwarf-like creature knelt before him, and felt a smile tugging at his lips as the other two followed suit. Although, as the rancid smell hit his nose, he found himself wrinkling up his face. Trying to be kind was difficult when the creature stank so badly, so could not hide his disgust. He would not be, however, cruel to these creatures. He only deemed it right to be cruel when a creature had done something terrible- and, if he were going to be more specific, hurt a certain mortal.

"What brings you here, my friends?" he noticed the crown wobbling precariously on the dwarf's head, and added, "My king- apologies."

The creature's face turned to a mixture of confusion, before his eyes widened and he finally realised that the king had spoken to him- and in a kindly way, too. "Eh- well. I ain't no real king and-" he shuffled on his feet, knowing that the king was kind, yet nervous because of Jareth. "Do yer know a certain young lady?"

"A woman, eh-" King Steele paused, scratching the top of his head with mild confusion, before leaning forward on his throne, lips pursed with interest. _Could they be talking about a certain champion of mine? _

The creature- Steele only guessed to be a knight- bowed once more, before resting a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword. The king watched with interest as the creature opened its mouth, announcing, "Yes, we speak of the fair Sarah! Our friend- and Lady- is in, we believe, grave danger. We tried to rescue her, but were fooled by a goblin!"

Amarant's eyes widened and his heart began to race with anger, anguish and worry. Was his Sarah safe? Would she truly be in grave danger, or was Jareth merely trying to trap him? His eyes clouded with suspicion, and Amarant brought forth his two, Fae guards.

The three stepped back, obviously frightened, and it wasn't long before the dwarf one fell to his knees, and started pleading the king. "Oh! Er- we don't mean no harm yer majesty- oh no! We merely came to you for your help. Sarah is our friend, and we love her dearly. "

"Hoggle?" he asked, his features softened, and his eyes soon travelled across to the other two. "Sir Didymus? Ludo?"

"Save Sawah!" Ludo nodded, grinning bashfully.

Didymus nodded, obviously proud that he was known in another kingdom, and patted his faithful hound. "Yes, it is I, and my faithful steed Ambrosius!"

"Then," the king smiled, leaning back in his chair. He called off his guards, before continuing, "I do have one more question for you, Hoggle."

"What would tha' be, King Steele?"

Amarant tilted his head to one side, chuckling as the dwarf began to redden. "How did you know to come to me? I have only guessed that you haven't seen Sarah for a while as I haven't."

"Oh-er, right, Well…." The dwarf spoke bashfully, awkwardly scuffing his show on the marble floor. Once he had given up trying to come up with an excuse, he looked back at the king and murmured an embarrassed, "I saw you an' Sarah, is all. Yer seemed pretty…close, if yer don't mind me saying."

King Steele smiled, remembering all the wonderful times he and Sarah had had together. He found himself walking from his throne, to meet the dwarf and his companions. Once he had reached them, he smiled, before pleasantly saying, "I may be of assistance, brave fellows."

"Brave?" Ludo asked, his ears perking up at the word.

"Yes. You'd have to be very brave to come to me, to go against your king's wishes, to save your friend."

Hoggle's eyes widened in horror, and as Amarant noted this, he chuckled, but couldn't help but a feel sorry for the creatures. They had probably been suffering in Jareth's kingdom, for all he knew, and had heard from the rumours; Jareth could be violent when in a sour mood. What these three had done, he supposed, was commendable.

"A most noble act, Hoggle," He turned on his heels, before gesturing to the three creatures to follow him.

He led them into a great hall and, with a flick of his hand, summoned a table of food. A laugh escaped his lips as a grand feast appeared before their eyes, and the three creatures stared at it with wide, hungry eyes. When they made no move- which, Amarant supposed, wasn't surprising- he gestured towards the table, a sign of his approval.

"Eat," he said, watching as they scurried towards the food, mouths open in awe. "You must be hungry." Amarant seated himself at the far end of the table, and idly nibbled at a grape. He watched them eat for a few moments, closing his eyes and chuckling to himself at the sounds of glee, before opening them and addressing the three pleasantly. "Anything you need, I have it here. Have you called upon anyone else to help you?"

Hoggle swallowed his mouthful of meat, before peering up at the king and replying, "Yeah, we have." He nodded, looking thoughtful for but a moment, "Travelled to Vurin, King of the centaurs. He offered us his help, and asked if we needed any army. I said he should come with us, so he's outside with his army and the rest 'o them."

Amarant smirked. The dwarf sure knew how to operate a rescue mission- a very good one at that. He had met the king of centaurs but once, and he seemed a decent, commendable fellow. He had seen enough at Jareth's ball to know that the two weren't allies anymore, and supposed it was good that the king was with them, and able to fight for Sarah.

"Felaern, bring us our dear friend, King Vurin."

Felaern bowed, before leaving a smirking Amarant.

* * *

"Sarah, you've got to eat- the king worries."

Sarah pushed the food away once more, only to be scolded again by Lesera. She narrowed her eyes at the goblin, before folding her arms across her chest and closing her eyes.

"Are you my friend?" Sarah asked, snapping her eyes open as she heard Lesera move the plate back. She scowled at the goblin, before a groan escaped her lips. "I wonder whose side you are on- _his, _or mine?"

Lesera felt like screaming. She wanted to tear her hair out, to force-feed Sarah and call upon the king. The goblin was sick and tired of dealing with Sarah's own mood swings- let alone the king's! The both of them in the same room, she was sure, would create an incredibly dangerous atmosphere. The single, littlest thing seemed to make Sarah either cry or angry, and it was the same with Jareth- minus the crying. She despaired.

"I'm no one's friend," Lesera heard herself saying in a small voice. She busied herself with removing the plate from Sarah's presence, and began to clean up the table. "I'm tired of the both of you. How can I be expected to deal with your mood swing and his?" She knew she wasn't supposed to be outspoken, but Lesera was exhausted. One day Jareth needed her to do this, that and the other, and the next day, she would have to deal with Sarah's unpredictable behaviour.

She wiped down the table, before addressing the grumpy woman with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, "I don't see the point in trying to be your friend, Sarah. All you do is push me away! I can't be your friend as long as he wants me to do things for you- you hate it, I know you do. Friend's don't force each other to do things, which is why I don't consider myself to be your friend."

"Then I have no one!" Sarah declared.

Lesera carried on wiping down the table, almost oblivious to Sarah's rising anger levels. She ignored as the girl began knocking things off the desk, before turning and placing her hands on her hips.

She had had enough. "I have to suffer too, you know! Haven't you thought how painful it is for me to see you both slowly destroying yourselves? I've watched my king become a cold-hearted, violent, bitter wreck- and all because you wouldn't give him the slightest bit of gratitude or kindness! I have no doubt that you are worried he'll hurt you, I would be too, but you should have just been…kinder. I know I can't talk, Sarah, but I'm worried about the both of you," the goblin paused, "How can I look after the both of you? You're just a shadow of your former self, and the king isn't himself. I don't know how I can fix you."

"Then don't." Sarah bit her lip, feeling slightly quilty as her eyes scanned Lesera's tired, worn face. She slowly walked towards her chair, before sitting on it. "I don't know what to do. How can I stop myself from going insane? I feel trapped. He loves me, I know, and I should be grateful, but it's hard Lesera. There are things you don't know about, and it's just hard for me to trsut him. How can I? I'm sorry you've had to put up with this." She shrugged.

"I suppose lack of sleep and food causes these things."

Sarah looked up and smiled meekly at the goblin. She ushered her over, before enveloping her in a hug. "I'm a mess right now, but soon, I'll be back to normal again. I think things might get better and Lesera?" she smiled as the goblin looked up, before continuing, "I think I'll try my hardest with the goblin king- for your sake and mine."

_That's my Sarah, _Lesera thought, beaming proudly.

The two spent the rest of the day together, talking and sharing stories. It was, after all, the only way Sarah could ensure that Lesera got a day off, without getting into trouble.

* * *

After hearing from Amarant and the three musketeers Sarah's situation, Vurin slammed his fist down on the table in a fit of anger, before announcing, "I am _most _disappointed in Jareth. The old fool-"he paused, shaking his head, "-is utterly mad. He has let the whole thing rule him; wanting her to be his queen, loving her, wanting to please her. Only, I fear it has turned round and bit him, for now he is cruel towards her. I shall do whatever it takes to help you, your majesty."

"And I am eternally grateful for that, King Vurin." Amarant smiled back at the man who sat beside him. The both took a sip of their wine, smiling into their cups, before rising from their chairs.

Hoggle and the others stood too, watching as King Vurin enveloped Amarant in an embrace. When the two Fae pulled away, they were both smiling, and it seemed a friendship was forming between the two. It was, after all, a mutual hate for Jareth they shared.

"With my army and yours," Amarant began, his voice a hushed whisper, "I think we should have Sarah soon enough."

Vurin nodded, glancing across at Hoggle. "Yes, and I daresay that these three brave souls should be allowed to help us with the plan."

"Me?" Hoggle asked, Sir Didymus echoing him. Ludo simply stood there smiling, happy that they would save his Sarah.

"Of course," Vurin smiled, as did Amarant. "But for now, you will all be escorted to your rooms."

A few Fae guards and servants entered the room, bowing before King Amarant's guests. They were all dressed in fine garments, and it was clear to see that the king took care great of his people, which was all the more reassuring for them.

Before leaving, Vurin placed a hand on Amarant's shoulder. "We'll have your champion back soon- I swear it," he said reassuringly.

_I know we will, and she'll be all the more better for it._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.**

**I want to hear your opinions; Do you like the length of the chapters, or would you like them longer? Do you want more dialogue? **

**There may or may not be a sequel- I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I have, however, another Labyrinth fic in the works (first chapter is being written and revised). **

**If I were to write another Labyrinth fic, what would you like to see happen? I'm incredibly curious, so please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

"Sarah." Her name was followed by a loud knock on her bedroom door, and Sarah shuffled further under the sheets.

She did not react when the door was knocked a further few times and remained in her warm, comfortable bed. She did not want to have to face the person behind the voice for she knew that the goblin king was probably just hiding under another façade.

"Sarah." His voice seemed to grow more impatient with each syllable, and Sarah soon found herself covering her hands with her ears. She had decided, after all, that she didn't want to hear him speak. He called her a further few times and Sarah eventually, and with a look of anguish on her face, rose up from her bed and walked over to the door. "Sarah!"

She pressed her head against the door, only just able to make out the sound of Jareth's ragged, angered breath, before clutching the doorknob. Sarah hesitated as another angered noise came from Jareth's lips, and it wasn't long before Sarah grew tired of hearing his impatience, and pulled open the door.

Once the door was open, she peered out of it, only to be faced with Jareth. He had a sort of sullen look on his face, something that suggested mild regret, and Sarah frowned at him.

"What'd you want?"

He tilted his head to one side, as if he were trying to figure her out. When Sarah's face momentarily changed from confusion to anguish, he pushed past her.

"Why don't you answer me?" Sarah almost hissed, positively fuming because of the way the king had treated her in the past and present. She did not like anyone who invaded her personal space, and found herself even more annoyed because he was interrupting her quiet time. He still did not answer, so Sarah asked again, "What are you doing here?"

The king turned, and Sarah was surprised to see there was nothing flashing in his eyes; no anger, no pain, no hurt, he was just devoid of emotion. The way he moved was almost lethargic, as if he hadn't slept for days, and Sarah wondered why.

Jareth simply stood, swaying slightly and feeling slightly weak from lack of sleep, before shaking his head and sitting himself on a nearby chair. When he was sat on the small, oak chair, he looked towards Sarah and nonchalantly said, "To keep you company."

"What on earth do you mean? Why would I want _you _of all the nasty-"she stopped herself from saying the rest as she wanted to keep his mood neutral. So instead of speaking anymore, she simply sat herself down on the chair opposite him, and stared almost uncomfortably into his mismatched eyes.

_What does he really want? _Sarah shifted awkwardly on her seat. She narrowed her eyes when he made no movement and, instead, just sat and stared right into her. She shuddered at the sight of his face; it was weary, tired and lacked sleep. She also noticed how his already slender frame had shrunk slightly, and began to feel slightly maternal. _Is he eating or sleeping? _

Finally, she averted her eyes from his face and quietly asked, "Are you okay?" When he failed to answer, she waved a hand in front of his vacant stare and sighed. "You don't seem very well. Have you been eating? Sleeping?"

"No," he eventually answered, after a long, gruelling wait. He brought his hands up to his head, resting them there for a while, before closing his eyes and quietly continuing, "I'm being driven mad by constant thoughts- awful thoughts. But, for some reason, I also feel better."

Sarah's eyes widened in confusion and she leant forward in her chair, feeling incredibly maternal. "Better? How can you feel better if you're not eating-"

"I just do," he answered, interrupting her. His eyes snapped open as he heard Sarah shift in her chair, and let out a heavy sigh once he realised she was just moving about. He placed his hands on his lap. "I feel oddly calm. I haven't felt calm for a long time."

"No kidding, "Sarah almost laughed, but managed to stop before anything came out. She hesitated, reaching for her cup of peppermint tea, before offering it to Jareth. "Maybe you should have just a little something?"

He shook his head and pushed the cup away. When he noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes, he smiled. "No worries, Sarah, I'll be fine."

She watched as he closed his eyes and threw back his head. Her eyes lingered on his face for a few moments more, before Sarah took a sip of peppermint tea. She continued watching him over the top of her cup, the calm atmosphere feeling slightly surreal, before almost choking on her tea.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

She nodded, coughing and spluttering, before setting the cup back down on the table. When she was done mopping herself up, she turned back to the king with cheeks reddened.

"Is something wrong?"

Sarah bit her lip. He was regarding her with such kindness, and Sarah thought it odd. She had been so used to seeing him all weird, that his calmness was a worry. It obviously meant something wasn't right, and as much as Sarah fought against the compulsion to say it, she blurted, "You called me Sarah."

"Yes…" the king spoke slowly, nodding.

"You always call me precious," Sarah tilted her head to one side, silently studying the Fae who sat before her. "Why haven't you called me precious? You keep addressing me as Sarah and, quite frankly, it's…odd."

The king nodded, leaning forward slightly in his chair. He smiled, flashing his brilliant teeth, before addressing Sarah with calming eyes. "You don't like being called precious," he pointed out. Sarah nodded, along with the king, and he continued, "I don't, for some odd reason, want to call you precious."

"Weird." Sarah laughed, trying to shrug it off, despite the fact that the normality of the situation was rather unnerving.

"Indeed."

* * *

Lesera was in the kitchen, waiting with her tray for Sarah's food to finish being prepared. She was wholly thankful that Sarah was back to eating, but the king was worrying her now. She had seen him reject many a meal, and that only caused her to worry.

She turned at the sound of scurrying feet, only to catch a _very _suspicious looking goblin clutching, what looked like, a vial. And as her eyes followed what he was pouring it into, Lesera nearly jumped a foot in the air. He was pouring it into the king's drink, and that was when Lesera began to suspect the worst.

"Who do you work for?" she asked, sneaking up behind the goblin with the tray above her head. When he did not answer, but merely looked up at her with frightened, glazed eyes, she brought the tray crashing down onto his head, before growling, "Tell me!"

"I weren't doin' nuthin'!"

Lesera tilted her head to one side, observing the goblin's scarred face, before tutting and backing him up against the wall. Once she had him cornered, she grabbed a butter knife and pressed it against his throat. She winced at the sight of the blade, knowing full well that it could hurt the other goblin, but still kept it there. As much as Lesera hated violence, she knew she would do a_nything _to protect her king and Sarah.

He did not answer, to Lesera pressed harder against his throat. When his eyes widened and he began to burble, she removed the knife slightly, frowning all the while. She felt bad, of course, but anger overwhelmed that feeling.

"O'right! O'right!" the goblin shrieked, his eyes practically bulging. He thrashed against te wall, obviously frightened, and dropped the vial in the progress. "I'll tell yer everythin', just don't hurt me!"

Lesera nodded, smiling a self-gratifying smile. "What were you doing? How many times have you done this? What does that-"she nodded towards the smashed vial, "-do? And, finally, who do you work for?!"

He gulped, obviously afraid of what lay in store for him. Eventually he gained enough courage to speak, menacingly grinning, " 1: Givin' this here potion to the king. 2: More tha' two weeks! 3:-"he paused, until he realised he should speak, "-Causes the consumer to become violent, reckless, irrational…and erm…teh nastiest piece o' work there ever was!"

Lesera growled. How dare he try and do that to her king? Suddenly, she found herself shaking him violently by the shoulders, asking, "Who do you work for? And does it do anything else?"

The goblin ignored the questions, his eyes spinning around in his head once she stopped shaking him. When he eventually stopped, he spat in Lesera's face, which only earned him another shaking.

"Answer me!"

He shrugged, carelessly replying, "I ain't gonna tell yer tha', but what I will tell yer is that it slowly poisons them."

"GAURDS!" Lesera shrieked, suddenly realising what _was_ actually wrong with the king. She shrieked once more, frantically looking about the room. She waited with her heart in her throat, knowing that her king would be in danger, before screeching again, "THE KING IS BEING POISONED!"

* * *

The two had been sat talking, instead of being in awkward silence. They talked about the Labyrinth, its magical qualities, and were just about to get into a conversation about the goblins, when Lesera came rushing in with two frantic looking guards.

"What is it?" the king asked, his voice fighting against the compulsion to snap and ask normally. He eyed the guards with calculating eyes, before standing and addressing them once more. "Well? Tell me."

Lesera fell to her knees, tears forming in her big eyes. When she had stopped snivelling enough to talk, she looked up at the king with frightened eyes. "I found a goblin tainting your drink, my king-"

"What?" Sarah asked, interrupting. She rose from her chair, something akin to fright flashing in her eyes, before asking, "A-a-and did he do this to-to m-mine? What did he put in?"

The goblin took a deep breath, before continuing, "His intentions were made perfectly clear; he was only to put this in the king's drink," she got back to her feet, her eyes still frantic. "The potion- or whatever it was- causes violent, reckless, irrational behaviour-" she paused, watching as realisation came washing over Jareth, before closing her eyes and finishing, "- it also poisons the consumer. King Jareth, someone has poisoned you. They have, without a doubt, being trying to sabotage you."

"Are you sure he did nothing to Sarah?" he asked, frantic. He narrowed his eyes at his guards, anger boiling up inside of him, before scowling an angry, "How could you _half-wits _have let this happen? What if it were Sarah? Considering I'm a Fae and badly affected, how do you think a mortal would fare? Are you idiots?"

Sarah watched the king, her mouth agape. Was he really _that _worried about her? Sarah would have found it hard to believe but now, after knowing his irrational behaviour wasn't entirely himself, she supposed anything was possible. She walked towards the king and placed her hand on his shaking arm.

He looked down at her, something close to tenderness in his eyes. When his eyes fell on where her hand was, he gulped and smiled slightly. "Sarah, I promise you, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know." She bit her lip, forcing herself to say the rest, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Sarah?"

She shuffled around on her feet, feeling slightly awkward before frowning. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you." When she looked up at him, she saw a hint of something in his eye and, unable to look at him anymore, turned her head away, before changing the subject. "You should go and get some rest, look for a solution and all that-"

"No," he said sternly, "I won't rest until you tell me."

Lesera coughed, feeling slightly awkward for invading their little 'moment' (if you could call it that), before looking at the king with motherly eyes. "Sarah is right, my king. We shall call for the best doctor we know. I do believe he'll be here in a matter of hours- until then, rest."

The king shook his head, a growl escaping his lips. He looked at the goblin and his bumbling guards, before narrowing his eyes. When they did not move, he hissed, "Leave. I must speak to Sarah."

Lesera opened her mouth to protest, but knew better than to do so. Even if the king was too ill to be angry, she knew that he was still capable of getting angry. She turned, angry and frightened, before heading off to find a doctor.

Once the goblin and guards had left the room, Jareth sat on the bed and motioned for Sarah to do the same. She did as she was told, knowing that the king was tired and, being too tired herself, was not prepared to argue.

"Tell me just how untruthful you've been."

Sarah bit her lip. "I-I lied about not being in love yet."

The king, obviously in denial, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in, before placing a kiss on her head. "Then, tell me who." He would have crossed his fingers, made some ridiculous wish, but Jareth just sat. After all, he had to prepare himself for the worst, didn't he?

"King Amarant Steele," Sarah gulped, closing her eyes. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and his ragged breathing. When he made no movement or sound, she opened them and wriggled away. "I know it now. I love him, and I think we've made this…bond."

"The first stage," Jareth corrected. His tone was bitter.

Sarah nodded, slightly confused as to how Jareth knew. "Yeah, okay. But I know for sure now; I know that I love Amarant."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: TWO chapters in one day- purely because lovely comments make me eager to write.**

**IMPORTANT: I can confirm that it is NOT Amarant who is sabotaging Jareth- that, my friends, would be far too predictable. ;)**

**Chapter 16:**

Jareth hung his head, ashamed that he still loved her after all this time. It made him look pathetic; he was pining after a mere mortal girl, and one who didn't even love him at that! She had made him weak, exhausted, unable to sleep. Since she had fought and won against him, thoughts of her plagued his mind, making many things almost unbearable.

Sarah seemed to notice the king's uneasiness fairly quickly. She had expected a reaction, of course, but not one so silent. The silence was unbearable. It was unbearable and made her writhe, for she did not know how he truly felt about things, and if he were okay. Due to his fragile state, and after forgiving him slightly, Sarah had felt rather maternal towards the goblin king. The woman wanted to laugh at herself for that because the mere notion would have been unheard of but a few days ago.

"Do you know it truly, in your heart?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. He regarded Sarah with kind eyes, almost as if he was heartbroken, and sat with clenched fists.

She thought about it for a moment. Did she really love Amarant? Of course she did, saying anything but her true feelings would be lying, and Sarah did not wish to lie to the king anymore. She nodded, knowing full well that her answer was true- to her heart and her mind.

Amarant, she had decided, was a warm summer day. He was the first bite of chocolate, he was sweeter than candy and, above all, the kindest and humblest Fae she had met. And as corny as all of it sounded, Sarah couldn't help it. Normally she would have cringed, turned her head away and turned a bright shade of red, but not this time; her feelings were true and she did not want to be disloyal to her heart. She had to make a decision and Amarant was the result. Amarant was her love.

After deciding that silence was far too awkward, Sarah addressed the king with a soft smile, murmuring, "I do. When I look at him I see-"she paused, "-I see myself beside him. I see us embracing, kissing, and doing a whole load of other lovey-dovey things."

"And he did not give you a potion?" Jareth asked, raising his eyebrows. He noted the look on her face, before turning away, unable to look her in the eye. "You truly, truly believe that the love is natural?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes,",unwilling and unable to restrain from the truth. That was it now; the truth. The truth was what mattered to her, and loving Amarant was the truth. If she couldn't tell the truth and simply disregarded the feelings she felt for the Fae, then Sarah knew she'd become obsessed by want. After all, look at what happened to Jareth.

The goblin king was still unable to look at Sarah. He sat, eyes focused on the floor. When he ignored the sounds of the birds chirping and goblins chattering, he could hear Sarah's breathing. He lived to hear her breathe.

"Then if it is what you want, I cannot stop you. I cannot make you love me Sarah- heaven knows I've tried- but I can't force you into it. Without this potion residing in my body, I can think straight, and I just know now. I have realised that trying to win your affection is utterly fruitless."

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief; she could not believe what she had just heard from the king. She peered at him once more, noting his breath was faster and more ragged. Sarah wondered if it were just the poison speaking, but after seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she knew. She just knew that he meant it, and that meant the world to her.

Jareth's eyes flickered across to Sarah's face, and at the sight of it, the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile. He shuffled slightly closer to Sarah, comfortable and hoping that the past was the past, before saying, "What's said is said. You love Amarant and I cannot, try as I might, make you mine." He felt a searing pain tear through his body and, with mild impatience, ignored it and simply let a grimace take over his face. "I hope you forgive me, Sarah. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to be mine. You are so beautiful, unlike any other who has crossed my path. At first I thought you were a naïve, stupid little girl, but as the game went on I found myself admiring you- your strength, bravery, and your ability to mature."

"I-I," she gulped, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes. Had he truly just said all that? She closed her eyes and heaved a heavy breath. When she opened them, she noticed how he regarded her with kindness. Finally, she muttered, "I have no idea what to say to that."

He laughed, drinking in the sight of her bewildered expression. "Say nothing, Sarah. Let me do the talking, I have much to explain-"another searing pain ripped through his body, and Jareth gritted his teeth.

"Rest," Sarah told him, laying a gentle hand on his chest. She attempted to push him down on the bed, to tell him to sleep and forget it, but the king fought hard against her and removed her hand.

"As I was saying," he hissed. "You got far- further and quicker than I thought you were capable of. You were enchanted by the ball, but fought against it. I was cruel, I made many obstacles because I had to see-" he hesitated, drawing in a sharp intake of breath, "-I had to see that you were the prophesied champion. And you were, Sarah. You were a champion and, by the end of it all, so much more to me."

Sarah glanced at his pale face and almost shrieked at him. She wanted to shout "_I WAS FIFTEEN!" _and a whole host of other things, but instead said, "I was young."

"I know," he nodded, seeming to realise that the topic was a sensitive one. He placed his head in his hands, trying to ignore the pain, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Once it had died down enough for him to think straight, Jareth looked up at Sarah and continued. "I knew that by mortal standards you were young, so I was hard on myself. There were many times when I wanted to kiss your lips, to taste your innocence on them, but I stopped myself." He shook his head, not quite believing what was leaving his own mouth. "You defied my initial predications; you did not fail, you saved your brother from the Labyrinth and _you, _a fifteen year-old mortal called Sarah Williams, defeated _me. _How could I not fall in love with you? My Labyrinth announced you its champion- a rare thing- and I _had _to have you. You more than proved yourself."

Sarah felt a sickening sort of feeling settle in her stomach. It was all too much. It was difficult to take in, and hadn't yet processed in her mind. Here he was, the normally cold, hard-hearted goblin king, pouring his heart out to her, and Sarah bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty. As she watched the man struggle against his pain, she wished for the doctor to hurry. And, as he winced once more, Sarah laid a tentative hand on his back.

She decided it was only fair to pour out her heart.

"I was captivated by you at first," she began, her voice a mere whisper. "You looked so…powerful, unusual. You had magic, a kingdom, a castle. You had a crown, subjects, power," she paused, shuddering. "I was wildly in love with fantasy; anything to do with fantasy was brilliant. You were the evil villain, handsome and cold, but you made me a hero. You took me to your Labyrinth, gave me a quest and during this quest, you helped me to grow up. I never really forgot you, Jareth. If anyone has said so, then they're lying. I missed you from time to time- purely because you helped me to grow up. You showed me that life isn't fair, and that you can't always get what you want."

Jareth looked up and his pained features softened. She was opening up to him, and Jareth couldn't quite believe it. He thought he was going to be condemned to a life of being hated by Sarah, but here she was, pouring her heart out to him. He drank in every word, revelling at the sound of each one as they rolled off Sarah's tongue. He still loved her, perhaps a little less, but wanted more than anything to just be her friend. He thought it would be better that way.

"Sarah-"he didn't continue, and found himself coughing and spluttering madly. Clutching his throat, hoping for air, Jareth fell from the bed, eyes wide and frightened.

Sarah watched, feeling slightly morbid. She could barely move, frozen out of fear, and wanted nothing more than to make it all better. She watched as the goblin king writhed on the floor, her heart in her throat, before kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him.

She tried to keep him still, ignoring his cries of pain. And then, suddenly, Jareth fell limp. She peered at the man, frantic with worry. She never wanted him to get hurt. Even after all he'd done. They had made up now; they weren't enemies, or frightened of one another. They were civil and, she hoped, friends.

A choked sob left her mouth as Jareth suddenly began jerking about, foaming at the mouth. And as Sarah sat, silently sobbing, she could only just make out the war cries and sounds of weapons outside. She paused, deathly afraid, before hearing the voice of her beloved.

"Come down King Jareth! I have come to take what is, rightfully, mine!" The warriors he had with him chimed in, chanting various chants, clashing their swords and armour together.

Sarah gulped, holding onto the goblin king. She looked at the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could not, she decided, leave the king by himself. So she sat, waiting for Amarant to roar once more.

"I say! It looks like the king is coward!" The voice this time was Vurin's, and Sarah felt herself feel sick with worry. He then continued, belittling the king even more, shouting, "Does he fear the wrath of Sarah's _true _love? Come out goblin king, don your armour and bring your little toe-rags to fight. We have come for Sarah, and we won't be leaving until we have her!"

"Oh God," Sarah murmured, more tears falling down her cheeks. She peered down at the whimpering king, and then at the window. She heaved him to his feet, only just able to place him on the bed, before collapsing at his side in a fit of horror. "What do I do?"

A further roar came from the armies below and, barely audible, Amarant scowled, "Hiding won't do you any good, goblin king! Come down and fight. If you loved her, you would fight for her, wouldn't you?" There was silence- spare Jareth's ragged breathing- until Amarant could be heard scraping his sword against the castle. "Don your amour, _coward_!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm a HUGE troll; telling people one thing, and others another. All will be revealed soon. Like I said, I'm a troll, so don't believe everything I say to do with this story.**

**Also, I'm not going to even try and please everyone. If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. (This isn't aimed at anyone in particular, it's just I'm worried people will put spiteful comments)**

**Another chapter may be up today- depends if you **_**really **_**want one.**

**Chapter 17:**

"My goodness, the king looks better than I'd imagined!"

Sarah's head whipped round at the sound of this new, foreign voice. She looked upon the Fae, she only guessed to be the doctor, with desperate eyes. She needed him to make the king better, not just because there was an army about to kidnap her- that would be selfish-, but because she _wanted _him to live.

She watched with worried eyes as the doctor began running his hands over Jareth's body. When he was done, she noted, with baited breath, that Jareth wasn't jerking about so much. Once she had stood from the bed another man came over, and began to spoon an unusually coloured substance into Jareth's mouth. She wanted to interfere, to make sure he was okay, but stopped herself from doing so.

The doctor ordered for silence as he worked, and Sarah knew that she would have to comply with every wish of his. Another loud, clashing noise came from below the castle and Sarah took it upon herself to quieten them. She looked around the room, frantic. Could she simply walk down to them, and order them to stop? When another loud roar came from the impatient crowd, she shook her head; there was little time, if any, and the king needed complete silence.

Sarah walked to the window. After heaving a deep, shaky breath, she placed her hands on the window ledge and leant through the window. At the sight of her, the noise stopped and both kings looked at one another in confusion.

"Champion, are you-"

"Quiet." Sarah interrupted. Her voice was cold and angry.

The king's face fell and something akin to anger flashed in his eyes, but Sarah brushed that away. She wasn't close enough to see if it truly was anger, and she knew that her Amarant couldn't ever be angry with her, could he? She was shaking slightly; the shock of it all terrified her. She still remained clinging onto the window, however, and closed her eyes.

Vurin stepped forward, noticing Amarant's seemingly anguished face. He did not want his new found friend to feel bad, so rested a tentative hand on his shoulder and called up to Sarah, his voice somewhat mocking as he spoke of the king. "Does he fear us?" he asked, titling his head to one side. When he said this, the crowd roared behind him, until he held up a hand to silence them and continued, shouting, "Tell your goblin king we'll play nicely if he hands you over. If he doesn't, however, then he'll pay the price."

"He can't!" Sarah said, gritting her teeth. She shuddered as a gush of wind blew her hair around her face, momentarily blinding her, before sighing, "He's ill; been poisoned. He never meant any of it! Everything he did to me was because of the potion- I forgive him."

Amarant grew red in the face and drew his sword. He brandished it in the air, violently declaring, "Tell that bastard of a king to come down and fight! He's obviously using you, precious. Come down with him, and I'll see to it that a single hair on your pretty little head isn't hurt."

Sarah stayed where she was and made no attempt to move at all. She did momentarily peer round at the king, noting the anguished look on Lesera's face as she watched her king coughing and spluttering. And when she made no noise whatsoever, but remained stationary and silent, Amarant scowled.

"Why aren't you moving, Sarah? I promise you, nothing bad will happen," he paused, using his sword to gesture, before continuing, "You must come down from there. If he has put a spell on you I can fix it. There is no way in this bloody kingdom that I'm leaving you here!"

"You'll just have to!" Sarah replied defiantly, momentarily looking back at the goblin king as he let out a whimper.

She turned back, to find Amarant and Vurin angrily cursing the goblin king. Sarah took a deep breath, wondering if things were really what they seemed, before leaning out of the window slightly more. She heard a few gasps as she lost her footing, but managed to hold on.

Amarant's face was frantic. He immediately dropped his sword when he noticed Sarah's grip falter, but stepped back once she had regained her posture. He still seemed angry, however, and Sarah thought it was only normal. He loved her- she hoped, and was probably annoyed that she wasn't willing to run off with him and leave the goblin king. But how could she leave the king at this moment in time? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Amarant. I love you, but I can't come down. He really is sick," she took a deep breath. "I swear to you, his grace is unable to move or even speak. He's almost _dying." _The last words came as a choked sob, and it took much of Sarah's strength not to cry.

The woman noticed how the Fae's face did not change, even when she had told him she loved him, and thought that odd. She looked at the Fae who stood below her, sudden suspicion clouding her eyes, before addressing him with a cold, bitter tone. "I said that I _love _you."

He still did not reply.

"AMARANT!" she shouted, angry at him for not even blinking. She wondered if something was wrong with him too, but shook her head and dug her nails into the stone. "I SAID I _LOVE YOU! _Do you not love me?"

Vurin cocked his head to one side, utterly confused by the way Amarant was acting. He had heard that Sarah was head over heels in love from Amarant, so he must have known all along, but for the man not to return her affections? Vurin drew his sword, before wrapping his arm around Amarant's throat and whispering a threatening, "What sort of Fae are you, to ignore your _beloved's _affections?" When the man did nothing but scowl, he pressed harder on his windpipe, angry and unforgiving. "There have been a whole lot of odd things going on at the moment. Why don't you tell her you love her?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. She could only _just _make out what Vurin was saying and, from her view on the window, it did not look good. Her eyes filled with angry tears, and she scoured the crowd for a sign, something to tell her that the _real _Amarant was there somewhere. She was in denial.

A hooded figure moved through the crowd, and each and every solider seemed to recognise him; they moved from his path, creating barriers around him, as if they were protecting him. When he reached Vurin and Amarant, he pulled a knife from his cloak.

Sarah wanted to scream. Sarah wanted to jump from the window and warn Vurin, but as soon as the old man had pulled the knife from his cloak, Vurin was dead.

It shone in the light, almost blinding Sarah as the sunlight bounced from its metal. The hooded figure moved quickly; he moved without remorse and, with one swift move, pierced Vurin through his throat.

Vurin's eyes bulged. He dropped his weapon, released Amarant, and fell to the floor, clutching his bloody throat. Blood spurted from his throat like a bloody fountain, and Sarah found herself tremble and almost vomit at the sight. His body shuddered a few moments more, a pool of blood staining his perfect velvets, ruining his beard, his hair, his face. And when he carried on gurgling, blood bubbling and spilling from his mouth, the hooded figure brought the knife above his head-

Sarah closed her eyes.

-and down into Vurin's throat.

"Well, that was a little messier than I expected," the hooded figure began. His voice strangely calm and collected, as if he had not just violently murdered an innocent man. He placed his arm around Amarant's figure, laughing at the horrified expression on the king's face. He leant in close, whispering, "You did well, my son."

"Father?" the red-head whimpered, his eyes falling on the hooded figures clawed hands. He looked up to find Sarah hanging out of the window, sobbing and whimpering, her face terrified. And Amarant grew confused; he looked down at his clothes, splattered by the blood, and he turned, confusion in his eyes.

When the hooded figure did not answer, Amarant stepped back, almost shrieking, "W-what did you do to me? I cannot, for the life of me, remember _anything." _He looked at the massive army behind his father, and then up to Sarah. He did not recognise her. "This poor young lady- what have you done to her? She looks terrified. Who did you slaughter, father?"

"Vurin the whelp, of course," his father answered, before continuing, "It seems my plan has gone awfully wrong, but that doesn't mean we can't still take the Labyrinth's champion," he looked up at Sarah, his intentions still not entirely clear. When he saw her shudder with fright, he removed his hood, to reveal a wrinkled face. "With the goblin king ill, a whole liege of men behind us, and her bounded to you, we can fulfil the prophecy."

Amarant shook his head, not quite understanding. Sarah did not understand either, and looked down at the wrinkled old man, wondering how someone could have been so twisted and sick. She eventually gained enough courage to speak and leant forward.

The old Fae watched eagerly as the woman leant forward, wondering what rubbish she had to say. He laughed as soon as the realisation washed over her face, and scowled when she angrily cried, "It was you, all of it!" When she looked at Amarant, she pointed an accusing finger. "He never loved me, did he? Look at him! He doesn't even know who I am, let alone where he is. So now I'm bonded to him, I can't be with anyone else- not that there is anyone else I'd want to be with. I'm hopelessly in love with-with a-a brainwashed Fae!"

"How else would I be able to get to you?" he remarked dryly, grabbing his son by the arm. He wrenched his son into his side, before disappearing in a whirl of dark, black smoke.

Sarah looked frantically about her. Could she spot him running amidst the crowds? When she did not spot him, or Amarant, she turned back to find them. A total of confusing and painful emotions came rushing over her as she looked at Amarant's confused face. He did not love her, never had, and never would. She had been fooled. She was bonded to a Fae who didn't even know her and now, without a doubt, she would have to marry him.

The words "It's not fair," sprung to mind, but Sarah simply jumped down from the window ledge and ran to the goblin king's bedside. She noted how Lesera was hiding and trembling under her chair, and how the doctor and his assistant were working frantically to better the goblin king.

She felt utterly, utterly hopeless as she reached out for the goblin king's hand and clutched it. She squeezed it, a flutter of hope in her heart.

"Jareth was in the way," the old man smiled, something evil glinting in his violet eyes. He pushed Amarant away, fed up with his snivelling disappointment of a son, before walking towards the bed. He ignored the angry look on Sarah's face, and reached out and stroked her on the cheek. "I need you to fulfil the prophecy, champion."

She shuddered at his words, relented against his touch, and gripped on harder to the goblin king's hand. As odd as it sounded, holding the unconscious king's hand gave her the strength she knew she needed. It was, after all, a terrifying experience.

"The prophecy states that a young, mortal woman who became a champion would return and bond with a Fae. Whichever Fae she bonded with would be granted with a great kingdom and riches-"

"So this is all because you want more than what you have?!" Sarah asked. Her voice was bitter and unforgiving.

The Fae laughed, titling his head to one side as he flinched at Sarah's movement. He turned on his heels, clasping his hands behind his back, before smiling. "Ah- but you see, Sarah, I had no choice but to pass my kingdom over to my son when his mother died," his voice was sad, but Sarah felt no remorse for the Fae. "When Jareth's father died, I thought he would give me this kingdom. But no-"he paused, "-he left me with _nothing._ We had argued over his will for many years, but then, when my son became of appropriate age, I began planning."

"Bastard!" she hissed. She momentarily peered down at Lesera as the goblin hid behind the doctor, and frowned.

"Yes, yes, call me what you may, but I care for none of it!"

_Of course you don't, _Sarah thought bitterly. She watched as he paced up and down the goblin king's bedside, and then watched as Amarant cowered in the corner. The doctor and his assistant were currently doing their best to ignore the situation, and where trying to coax Lesera out of her hiding space. Sarah turned with a sour expression on her face when the old Fae coughed, and fought against the compulsion to smack him in the face.

"Then you came back. Word spread around the Undergound quickly of course- even more so because I had my own little spies, but it still spread. And I knew exactly what I was going to do by this time, my dear, because, you see, I've been watching- always watching."

"What did you want then?"

"You already know," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "After I heard the news, I gave Amarant the potion I'd had brewing-"

"How could you?" spat Amarant, walking from his spot in the shadows. He looked different, Sarah noted, and no longer had the kind, calm look about him. Now he seemed cold, distant even, and Sarah wondered if he had a rough upbringing. He noticed Sarah, but dismissed her completely, frowning at his father instead. "I'm your _son, _have you forgotten that? You could have just asked!"

"Quiet! I'm not talking to you, _cur_, I'm talking to the _champion_," he turned, his son forgotten, before continuing, "You fell head over heels for him- but only because I had a spell put on you. I didn't even have to use a large one, because Jareth had already frightened you. He'd beaten you and was cruel, but there was my son, handsome and kind. You didn't need much convincing."

Sarah's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She was fuming. How dare he do that! How dare he swan around and treat the situation as if it were normal! She was powerless against him and all because she was a mortal.

He continued, an evil smile spreading across his face when Jareth stirred in his calmer sleep. "Once Amarant had you, I knew it was going well. You would marry, and then Amarant would mysteriously die," the old Fae chuckled at the horrified look on his sons face, but simply ignored the anger radiating from him. "A pretty young thing like you wouldn't fall for me so I thought that, maybe, if you married Amarant and he died, then you'd easily be fooled into marrying me."

"You're an awful man!" Sarah hissed, rising from the bed. Her eyes flashed with anger, and she addressed the man with cold, calculating eyes. "And why are you telling me all this? It's a little stupid, don't you think?" she asked. Her tone was defiant.

The Fae seemed to ignore her, tossing her remark about him being awful away. He walked over towards Lesera, cackling with glee when the goblin climbed into the doctor's arms, and snarled menacingly in the still doctor's face. When neither doctor nor assistant moved, he walked away.

"Stupid? Oh, no, not at all. You're powerless against me. You cannot win, none of you," he said pointedly. "The bond has been made, Sarah, and-"

"-Can be _broken, _if it is forced." Jareth sat bolt upright in the bed. He regarded the Fae with a look of disgust on his face, growling a threatening, "_Taveon."_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**We are nearing the end- but who's to say it is **_**the **_**end?**

* * *

Taveon seemed to shrink, as if he were _frightened _of the goblin king. He should have been, because Jareth addressed him with eyes full of pure ire and hatred. The man was, in Jareth's eyes, a repugnant stain who did not deserve to live.

Any man who simply disregarded his own, living, breathing creation- a son, in this case- was a terrible man. But this man who stood before them, who was willing to kill his son for selfish purposes, was a _monster. _Jareth did not care for monsters. They disgusted him and, despite being a monster in the past to Sarah (although it were no fault of his own) , he would not stand for it.

"If the bond has been forced and the spell broken, then it is _very _easy for it to be destroyed." Jareth turned to Sarah and looked at her tenderly, as if he were regarding her with all the kindness in the world. "And if Sarah was forced to love him, and their love was not real, then she can break the bond."

Taveon scowled at the goblin king's words. He did not expect the man to get better so quickly, and looked upon him with cold, hardened eyes, growling, "And how, pray tell, will she do that?"

"By renouncing her love for Amarant," Jareth's eyes flashed with anger as he regarded Taveon. He pushed himself from the bed, much to Sarah's dismay, and shrugged the woman off as she tried to pull him back. He straightened his jacket, addressing Taveon with a harsh tone. "She will do so before the high Fae council and-"he paused, his eyes flickering over Taveon's pathetic form, "- will also be witness to your crimes. You _will _pay for these crimes, old Fae, and I will ensure that you are _punished."_

Sarah looked from Jareth to Taveon, noting the tension that afflicted the both of them. Jareth seemed standoffish, and was reluctant to back down. Taveon, on the other hand, was notably defeated.

She too stood from the bed, her fingers brushing against the satin sheets as she went. She looked up at Jareth with gentle eyes and told him in a soft, quiet voice, "I cannot do this-"she paused, biting her lip and forcing herself to say the rest, "-without you."

His breath hitched. When his eyes fell on Sarah's face, he found his heart all a flutter. Did she just admit that she needed him? He did not know if she regarded him as a friend or anything else, all he knew was that she _needed _him. He had lived for this day.

"It's alright, Sarah. I'll be right here- right by you." Jareth wrapped his fingers around Sarah's wrist; not in a possessive manner, but in a manner that said he was there for her, and willing to provide her with support. When he was done reassuring Sarah with a smile, he turned and asked Lesera, "Could you please call upon the Fae council? It is high time a certain somebody paid the price for his crimes."  
Lesera nodded, whimpering. She writhed out of the doctor's arms, murmuring inaudible thanks, before bowing to her king. She still shuddered as she did so, and Jareth seemed to notice this.

""It's alright Lesera."

The goblin peered up to see the king looking at her with kind, gentle eyes. His voice, she noted, was just as pleasant as it was before the potion. She found herself smiling as it became clear that the _real _Jareth was back, and knew that he would do anything to correct his wrongs and make rights.

"Right away, your grace,"

* * *

The goblin king had led them to the heart of the Labyrinth. They were surrounded by stone walls and bushes filled with berries. The sound of fairies chattering away filled the air, and the almost silent sound of the creatures that lived within the Labyrinth rang in their ears. Sarah noticed a statue; old and decaying, the once stone face crumbling. The statue was that of a king, his face seemed calm and he had a very regal air about him- despite it being a mere statue.

Jareth noticed her observing the statue with curious eyes and decided that, whilst they were waiting for the rest of the high Fae council to turn up, he would tell her its importance, why the words had to be said by it. If the words were not said in its presence, then they would mean nothing. Sarah could be lying, for all the council knew, but not if she spoke by the statue. Its importance was greater than it seemed.

"This is a statue of the high king- a God in all his rights," he began circling the statue, noticing various aspects of it that would need repair. He idly brushed his fingers against the statue's face, saying a silent prayer, before continuing. "He is the highest ranking of Fae, almost a God, so we pray to him. For you to swear before him brings great significance to your words," he smiled, walking back to meet Sarah. "It is said that the high king will hear your words, which is why, when someone is ill or someone has done a terrible thing, a Fae will come to pray by the statue."

Sarah nodded, drinking the information in. She decided that the information was incredibly relevant, especially as she wasn't yet sure if she'd ever be able to return to the Aboveground.

"Are there more?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. The statute showed a very handsome man; strong, lean, with sharp eyes and a bushy beard. The woman began to wonder if all Fae's had the same quality- that being beauty.

"Yes. There are in every kingdom."

She looked up at the statue once more, brushing her fingers against the stone chain around his neck, closing her eyes and praying for luck. When she opened them, she saw Jareth watching her, something akin to sadness in his eyes.

"If there isn't one in the kingdom, then we know that the Fae isn't a _true _king, but a self-proclaimed one. Each ruler is granted a statue when they begin their reign," he paused, turning to brush a hair out of Sarah's eyes. "And if a king has taken the kingdom unlawfully, and it isn't his to rule, then there will be no statue."

"Really?" she asked.

Jareth nodded. He opened his mouth to explain other things, but the other head of Fae council interrupted them.

"Well? Come now, mortal, break the bond."


	19. Chapter 19

**VOTING TIME: **

**All in favour of Sarah and Jareth getting together say: "I"**

**And those who don't, say: "Nay"**

**Also, please give a reason!**

**I'm just incredibly curious- it doesn't necessarily mean I'll take the votes into account. **

**I mean, don't even trust me at all, because you know I'm just a troll. ;)**

* * *

"Alright," said Sarah, tilting her chin up in the air.

The high Fae councillor nodded in her direction, before explaining, "You must place your hand on the statue, mortal. If you do not, then you are not proving yourself truthful, and it is considered offensive to lie before the statue of our high king."

Sarah nodded, respecting their customs because she knew that if she didn't, then she would probably have some explaining to do. She also didn't want to defy the high councillor, because who knew what he was like? He could get angry, offended or saddened- and Sarah didn't want to do any of those things. First impressions, as her mother had often told her, _always _count.

She placed her hand gingerly on the stone; afraid that he would crumble at her touch, or come to life and do something, because after everything that had happened, Sarah had grown accustomed to weird things happening out of nowhere. After doing so she turned and faced the Fae council. They looked upon her with wise eyes, each one nodding in turn as Sarah drew in a deep breath. After each had given her permission to begin, she looked to Jareth, who nodded at her and passed a warming smile. Sarah looked back at the Fae council, thankful that Jareth had had Taveon placed in a cell.

"Do you, Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, Champion of the Labyrinth and mortal, swear to tell the truth?"

Sarah nodded, keeping her hand firmly on the statue. "I do."

"Then you must tell us the truth; the entire truth. Do not fabricate the tale in any way shape or form," he turned to Jareth, tilting his head to one side. "Goblin king, do you swear to us, your brothers, that Miss Williams speaks the truth?"

Jareth nodded, passing Sarah a small, yet reassuring smile. It was the least he could do to make up for things.

"Begin, Sarah Williams."

Sarah gulped, regarding the mass of Fae that sat before her. Each one stared at her with eyes that had seen much; from wars, to marriage, death and life, Sarah knew that they were no fools. She gulped once more, addressing them with a coy smile, before saying, "This morning Jareth joined me in my bedchamber. He was speaking to me, and he seemed unwell; unlike himself, in a sense." She peered across at Jareth, and only did she continue when he furrowed his brows and flashed a look of impatience. "We were talking about the castle and other things, when Lesera came with the guards and told us the king had been poisoned. He had been acting rather…oddly towards me, and it turned out that the potion was the cause of this behaviour."

"And can the goblin- your handmaid, I believe? - confirm this?"

Lesera stepped forwards, raising her clawed hand. She nodded towards Sarah, smiling a toothy grin. When the head gave her the go-ahead, Lesera shyly murmured, "It's true. All of it, everything Sarah is saying." She looked towards Jareth and then hung her head low. "I caught the goblin putting some sort of concoction into the king's drink. I asked him what he was doing, and what his intentions were. It turns out he'd been poisoning the king for a while, and it was only the king."

"Very well then," he regarded the elf with twinkling eyes, before clasping his wrinkled hands together in front of his stomach. "Continue, if you will," he nodded towards Sarah, who had been observing the shaking goblin with something akin to concern in her eyes.

"The king told Lesera to leave- he wanted to speak to me, to carry on with our conversation- and after she had done so, he began to get worse; shaking, grimacing out of pain, before finally collapsing. When he collapsed, an army outside began chanting for him, calling him a coward," she tilted her head to one side, before asking, "Did you know of Amarant?"

The old Fae nodded, his eyes were still firmly on Sarah's face. "Of course, we Fae do keep close eyes on certain kings. He and you had bonded, had you not? And if I remember rightly, he had come with king Vurin- may his soul rest in peace- to take you back?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth as she spoke, not wanting to remember anything that happened, but knowing that she _had _to comply and tell the whole truth; otherwise the whole thing would be in vain. Nodding, for she was as sure as she was a woman, she continued, "It turns out the bond was forced, Taveon even said himself. He told me that he had the whole thing planned out; there was a prophecy he wished to use me to fulfil, that I would bring him great riches and a kingdom. He was even willing to kill his own son off once I was wed to him, so that he could keep me for himself!"

The leader of Fae council noted her anger, and walked towards her with soothing words, "Calm yourself, child. Justice will be done."

"But will it?" Sarah asked, angry tears forming in her eyes. "I have been lied to! I look like such an idiot, Sir."

She remained standing there with her hand firmly on the statue, not wanting to let go because she knew that if she did, then the whole thing would be pointless, fruitless. Sarah hung her head low, ashamed that she had been weak and fell into Taveon's trap. Only did she look upon the face of the kind, leader of Fae council when he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I do not love Amarant Steele. His love for me was false, and I was forced to love him by a twisted old Fae!"

The Fae simply removed his hand from Sarah's shoulder, sensing her rising anger levels. He looked upon her face with kindness and pity, feeling sorry for the mortal woman who had fallen under strange circumstances.

"It is done."

Sarah blinked rapidly and removed her hand. Was that it? Was that all she had to do, to renounce her love for Amarant, to be free? If it were, then it was decidedly simple. In fact, Sarah had initially thought she'd have to do some strange Fae ritual, but there she was; all she had to do was stand with her hand on the statue, and tell the whole truth. It also seemed that her face showed her emotions, as the Fae leader laughed and patted her on the back.

"Well done, Sarah," Jareth muttered, leaning in to Sarah's side. He felt her writhe underneath him, and relented a little, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and peering down at her with almost proud eyes. "You did well. And now, without a doubt, he'll pay for what he has done."

"Honestly?" she asked, blowing a strand of hair that blew in her face.

"Honestly."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh, look. We've reached the end.**

**And now, I'm going to try and reply to the majority (?) of you:**

**Lulipmoran: You are **_**too **_**kind, my friend. I'm not sure that this is incredible, and I wouldn't call myself a genius (a troll, perhaps), but thank you nonetheless. And of course I can forgive you! Heheheh, after all, you have been a wonderful reviewer and I thank you for that. **

**Tabitha: Indeed. In fact, we **_**have **_**finished. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters; I just wanted to stretch them out so we didn't reach the end so soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing- you, like many others, have been faithful and kind. **

**SexyAvalonPriestess: I'm so glad you've enjoyed reading this, and I'm awfully sorry that it stops here! Thank you very much for reading.**

**MaidMarian17: I agree with you there; ugh! Stupid, jerky Amarant and his manipulative father, eh? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it's been really nice to hear such kind feedback. **

** /Ashling 13: Wow, you mean I've somehow managed to make you like the pairing? That's an achievement! Hahaha xD. Yeah, I'm just one **_**big **_**troll, so watch out in the future when I'm writing something else! Thanks for reading and reviewing- it means a lot.**

**Nightdove105: Thank you for that nice compliment. I have tried to make this fic as unique as possible, even if it doesn't appear to be. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and reviewing.**

**black-heart-green-eyes: And here is the last one **** . I really hope that you and the others are satisfied with the ending- I was up late trying to work out one that wasn't too…usual, if you get my drift. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**And to everyone else; (sorry if I didn't mention you specifically) I'd like to thank you all for being wonderful people and taking the time to read my fic. Compared to others, I think this one is badly written- but there you go, I'm just a big critic when it comes to my own work :P. Thanks for putting up with my trolling behaviour and, this is it! I'll be writing more fics in the future- that's for sure- and I think we'll be seeing one another soon (Sooner than you think ). ;)**

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME.**

**Chapter 20:**

It was over. The twisted, manipulative Taveon had been stripped of his title, and placed into prison. His son was granted pity by the Fae council, purely because he had been unaware of his father's plan, and because he had been a victim, too. He had been played, much like Sarah. Although he was not pitied entirely; they stripped him of his title, and passed the crown down to his cousin. He was then sent away to become a lord, and marry a duchess. Sarah was satisfied with how everything had turned out. It meant that those who needed punishing were punished and that those who could not be trusted were sent away, and stripped of very powerful titles.

Now she was stood on the balcony with Jareth, and Jareth alone. Lesera had been sent down to the goblin city, with money given to her by Jareth, so that she could treat herself after the horrible ordeal. The doctor and his assistant had left too, after giving one last rigorous assessment to ensure that Jareth was entirely well.

They had told Jareth he was to take two spoonful's of the medicine- the name was rather hard to remember- a day, until the peculiar rash on his back had disappeared and his headaches had stopped. Jareth had rewarded them for their troubles, but told the both of them not to 'mention it to anyone,' because he didn't want everyone thinking he was a soft touch. He still had a reputation to maintain- the cold-hearted king was who he was known as, so that was the image he had to withhold.

The wind blew Sarah's hair about her face, as did Jareth's, and both chuckled slightly at the feel of the cold, afternoon breeze. Sarah had noted how the king was smirking in his usual irate way, which explained why the sun was so bright and big in the sky.

"So what happens now?" she asked, contemplating all of the possibilities. She regarded Jareth with curious eyes; could she return to the Aboveground and lead a normal life? After looking at his fallen smile, and regretful eyes, Sarah heaved a heavy sigh and draped herself over the balcony. "I guess not," she huffed, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry Sarah. You cannot return to the Aboveground- for a number of reasons." He looked down at his feet with a sullen expression on his face, murmuring, "I wiped their memories, remember? If you went back, then there'd be nothing, Sarah. Everyone and anyone who met you, knew you, doesn't know you exist. I can't reverse it, unfortunately. But please," he paused and turned to look at Sarah, "don't be angry with me."

_I should be angry. _Sarah gripped the balcony hard, her knuckles turning white. She watched as the sun began to set, feeling oddly calm. _But what's the point in being angry? I know that I'm naïve- I mean, as soon as he said that, I was sure that I could start over and just carry on, but I couldn't, could I? It's easier said than done. _

"Alright, I understand."

The goblin king stared at Sarah with mock disbelief, bringing his hand to his chest. "What? No 'it's not fair!'?!"

"Shut it," Sarah smiled, laughing playfully as she tapped the king on his shoulder. When she had finished rolling her eyes, she chuckled, "I'm a mature young lady, Jareth, and saying 'it's not fair' won't get me anywhere."

When the king shook his head, not quite believing what was leaving Sarah's mouth, she playfully hit him once more. And just when the laughter had stopped, and Jareth had stopped smiling, a sudden, mischievous smirk playfully spread across his lips.

Sarah seemed to notice this and peered at the goblin king with twinkling eyes, asking, "What? What is it?"

He broke into a fit of laughter, before imitating Sarah's voice and crying an exasperated, "_It's not fair!" _

"Oh yeah," Sarah rolled her eyes, trying her best not to laugh at the goblin king who was currently pouting and had his hands placed on his hips. "That's not funny!" She laughed, doubling over at the sight of the king. It was, after everything that had happened, a sigh of relief to see the king laughing and joking.

Sarah silenced the king- mostly by shooting him a dangerous look- and was peering out across at the sunset. She tilted her head to one side as she admired the view; flowers were growing in peculiar places, she had noticed, and obviously hadn't been there before. All around the Labyrinth fairies and goblins were dancing- something Sarah didn't really get, but she watched them, laughing gleefully at their stupid dance moves.

The goblin king was keener on watching Sarah, and seemed to observe the mortal with kind, yet unhappy eyes. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to _always _be happy, and despite knowing full well what made her happy, he was still worried that there would be a hole in her heart. He had no idea how he would fill that whole in her heart- she probably didn't want children with him, and it wasn't like he could magic her family out of nowhere- but he was sure that as long as Sarah was around, he would feel whole. That aching heart of his had calmed; there was no longer a hole, for it had been filled with Sarah's presence. And the goblin king could live with that. He could live with knowing she would be there, with him, in his castle forevermore.

Sarah seemed to notice his eyes on her back, and she turned, smiling and blushing slightly.

"What now, Jareth?"

He wasn't bothered that she didn't use 'your grace' or 'king Jareth' when she addressed him- none of that trivial stuff mattered when she was concerned- so didn't feel the need to remind her of who he was. Jareth knew full well that Sarah was aware of his status, of his kingdom and crown, so knew that would never be a problem. Instead of scolding her, like he would with any of his other subjects, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in.

"Nothing," he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. "Nothing-"

"Tra-la-la?" Sarah giggled, throwing back her head.

The king watched with a smile on his face at her antics. Of course, now that things were calmer, she was bound to feel more comfortable, to feel at ease with him, and to joke freely. And he was okay with that- as long as her jokes wouldn't stretch to his make-up, hair or trousers- he was fine with it. It was a blessing to see Sarah so happy, so the smile he had upon his face was genuine, and the laugh unable to be kept under control.

There would be bad times and good times, Jareth knew, but with Sarah by his side, he knew that it was going to be okay. The Labyrinth had its champion back, so would stop acting up. Jareth knew that once she was back and everything was as normal as it was ever going to get, things would be safer in the kingdom. The Labyrinth would grow stronger every day with its champion present. And even though there would be wars and pain to come, for they were inevitable, Jareth knew that the kingdom would make it. He was going to teach Sarah to fight- she had every right.

He still had one thing to ask her.

"Sarah? Would you consider my propo-"

"Shhh," Sarah rolled her eyes, pressing her fingers to his lips. "I want to be your friend, Jareth."

His eyes winded, and Jareth wondered if his make-up was little off today, or if he didn't look handsome enough because- did she just reject him? He looked down at her defiant eyes, and nodded.

Yes. She had rejected him. But, as far as he could tell, being friends with Sarah was good enough. It was, after all, better than them being mortal enemies.

"I'm going to like it here," Sarah muttered, wrapping her arm around Jareth's waist. She pulled him in, feeling the heat that emitted from his body, and leant her head against his chest. "But only if you teach me how to kill things with a sword. I'm going to need to know."

He nodded, his eyes flitting across the kingdom. He could stand proud now, now that he had the Labyrinth's champion by his side, now that everything was as safe as it could be, and that dangers were gone.

And who ever said that friendship couldn't become love? They've only got forever, after all.


End file.
